Fireball
by 2brown-eyes
Summary: Edward and Alice Masen move to Forks, Wa when their parents die. They find a new life for them waiting in this new place. Will this new journey lead to an eternal love for either of them. A twist on twilight if Edward/Alice were humans and Bella/Cullens as vampires. This journey has similarities, but is not the same one Bella took. There will be new surprises. Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Fireball**

**CH. 1:**

**EPOV**

With a sigh I closed the window shade on the plane just as the pilot announced our arrival into Port Angeles. The sky was overcast and dreary only adding to my melancholy, which, on top of it all, I would probably get jetlag from this journey as well.

"Would you stop bouncing. You are giving me a headache." I grumbled irritably. My twin sister was bouncing in the seat next to me. She may be my twin but to the casual observer they wouldn't pick up on it.

I was six feet three inches and she was four feet eleven inches. She had spiky black hair cut short and had bright blue eyes. My hair was an oddish color. I wasn't really sure what to call it. It wasn't really red but not brown either. My sister and mother referred to it as copper. My own eyes were green and often hidden behind a pair of glasses.

My sister was an extrovert and that was putting it mildly. Myself, I was more of an introvert. I had a harder time letting people in. Growing up, my peers seemed more interested in my parents' wealth and status and wanted to be friends for those reasons, rather than find out who I was as a person.

My sister lived to shop. I played the piano. She would read fashion magazines; I'd rather sit and read a good book. But at the end of the day we had each other's backs and were the other's best friend.

"Stop being such a grump. Aren't you excited? We are starting over in a brand new spot, where no one knows us. We can reinvent ourselves." She seemed so excited. She placed on a pair of sunglasses with bright pink frames.

"You aren't going to need those. Forks gets more rain than sun. In fact, you have maybe a ten percent chance of sun most months. Possibly twenty percent in the summer months." I informed her. She peered at me over the top of her glasses and rolled her eyes.

"Did you seriously look that up?" She huffed taking her glasses off.

"I wanted to be informed. Did you know that this high school only has three hundred and fifty-seven students?"

"You mean three hundred and fifty-nine. At least it is coed and not a boarding school." Alice retorted. The seatbelt light went off and we were waiting for permission to unload.

"The nearest type of mall you are used to is about three hours away." I watched as her face paled and her eyes went a bit wide.

"What is your problem? I know things are going to change for us. They could be for the better. I doubt news of what has happened reached Forks. I have had a dream of you being happy and with a girl no less. How she is going to handle your grumpy ass I don't know."

"Alice…" I sighed shaking my head. She frowned as we both stood up to get off the plane. I took her carry-on from her slinging it on my shoulder. She followed behind me.

"You don't believe me?" she pouted sounding hurt. Alice would get these dreams and intuitions about things. A majority of the time she would even end up being right. However, most people thought she was a bit of a freak because of it.

"It's not that I don't believe you. It's just…" I tried to find the right words to not upset her.

"Not every girl is going to be attracted to you just because of your bank account. Give it a chance and you could be very happy." She insisted as she hung on to my elbow as we headed towards the baggage claim.

"Well, are you going to tell me anything about her?" I gave in. I was slightly curious since she was so adamant about it.

"Nah ah. I am not telling." She smirked slyly. I rolled my eyes and knew this was probably payback for being a know-it all earlier.

"So is your dream boy here?" I teased. She blushed and shook her head.

"No, I still can't tell when he is coming," she sighed leaning her head on my arm.

"Maybe he is busy with a Civil War reenactment." I snickered.

"You don't know that. It could be for a movie. He was handsome enough to be a movie star." She sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"I guess that would explain his red eyes. Maybe he plays some type of zombie back from the dead." I snickered and then winced when she stomped on my foot. She looked away and let out a loud squeal.

"That must be him," she skipped away from me and nearly tackled a police officer waiting by the baggage claim. The guy looked complete shocked when my pixie sister wrapped her arms around him squealing a hello.

I sure hope she was right. I didn't want to have to explain the reason for my sister's exuberance so she wasn't arrested.

"Edward, come say hello to Charlie." Alice waved me over.

"Edward," Charlie held out his hand warily. He was probably worried I would attack him like Alice had. He was a tad shorter than me with dark hair and mustache.

"Charlie," I shook his hand firmly like my father taught me. Charlie gave me a genuine smile back before he seemed to get serious again.

"You kids grab your bags and we will get you to the house to get you settled in." Charlie let my hand go. We stepped forward to the belt. I pulled my suitcase off then helped Alice pull her three off.

"I thought you kids shipped most of your stuff?" Charlie looked slightly surprised.

"We did, except for the essentials." Alice smiled charmingly. Charlie blinked a few time as it registered before grabbing two suitcases and I grabbed the other two. Alice took our carry-ons from me to make it a bit easier.

**F**

Ten minutes later we were headed to the small town of Forks in a police cruiser. I was in the back with two of the suitcases since they didn't fit in the trunk. I looked out the window at all the green and more green. My mind drifted to the last few months as I gazed out the window.

Alice and I were Masens, one of the oldest and riches families from Chicago. We came from a long line of lawyers which my father was grooming me to be since I was able to walk. Alice and I went to separate private boarding schools. Only the best all boys and all girl schools for Masens. My father was worried that girls would distract me from reaching my potential. Which seemed ironic, with all the prissy high society girls that were basically shoved at me by my mother.

It was at Thanksgiving when Father and I got into a screaming match at the table. I didn't want to be a lawyer like he was. I wanted to focus on music. That didn't sit well with Senior. Frankly, I could care less if I was rich and part of the social elite of Chicago.

When I left to head back to school early it was the last that I saw my parents. They called a few days later to inform me that they were going to Paris for Christmas, leaving Alice and I behind. It wasn't too surprising since it wasn't the first time they did this. My father's parting words were if I didn't become a lawyer then I was out of my inheritance.

Alice's private school wasn't far from my own. So we found a restaurant that was open on Christmas and spent it together.

On New Year's Eve day I got a frantic call from Alice. She had a bad dream that our parents were going to walk into the house while it was being robbed and get killed. She had been trying to reach them and was having no luck. No matter what I said I couldn't calm her down.  
She finally calmed downed slightly when I finally got into my Volvo and went to pick her up. We were a about an hour away when we hit a snowstorm. It slowed driving considerably. When we reached our house it was surrounded by swirling red and blue lights. Alice was in tears beside me before I even shut off the car. A pit formed in my stomach. I knew that we were too late.

Apparently they had come home earlier than expected due to a pushed up date in a court case my father was involved in. They walked in, surprising two men who were robbing the house. One of them shot my parents and they fled. What the burglars didn't know was that they had tripped a silent alarm and the police arrived right after my parents. A quick car chase ended with the burglars' car flipping over while taking a turn on the black ice, killing them both.

If my parents were five minutes later they would still be alive today. Since Alice and I were only seventeen we were being sent to live with our appointed guardian, Charlie Swan. He was a first cousin of my mother's. He lived as a bachelor in a small town of Forks, Washington where he was the Chief of Police. We had never met the man before today and now we were going to live here until we went to college.

Our trust bonds weren't available until we reached twenty-one. Luckily there was a stipulation in the event of my parents' death for a stipend each month to help take care of us as well as tuition for college.

**F**

"We are here." I was pulled from my thoughts as Charlie came to a stop. I looked out to see a very small white house. It was probably an eighth of what my parent's had. I looked at Alice who was eyeing the house. A small crease formed on her forehead as she studied our new home.

"I know it's not what you two are use to…" Charlie took our silence as a rejection.

"The house is great, Charlie. It is much better then living in campus housing with a bunch of other students." I spoke up. "Right, Alice?"

She glanced at me and put a smile on her face. Her chirpiness came back as she answered me.

"I think it looks homey," she spoke. She was probably already thinking about the changes she would make if Charlie allowed it. I just hoped she wouldn't go overboard. Alice had a tenancy to be overzealous even though she meant well. I would probably have to rein her in.

"Let's get you two settled in and then I will order some pizza. You two like pizza, right?" Charlie got out of the car and we followed.

"Pizza is fine," I answered. The first thing that caught my eye was a red Ford truck that may have been new in the 50's. Today it was a bit rusted and showed its age. Charlie saw me looking and gave me a nervous smile.

"Sort of a welcome to Forks present for you two. I know it's not fancy like the cars your parents bought you, but it's better suited for the area." I felt bad that he felt he had to keep apologizing to us that he couldn't provide the same luxury that our parents could. It wasn't too long ago that I said I didn't need my parents' money. I guess I was going to get a real taste how the middle class got by, might as well take it in stride.

"As long as it gets from A to B that is all that matters." I smiled at him.

We followed him into the house and looked around the small living room.

"Okay, Alice, I thought you might like the upstairs bedroom. It is small, but it is close to the bathroom." Charlie explained. Alice nodded absentmindedly. She was glancing around the room. I could see her plotting in her head more changes she would make. I elbowed her and shook my head very slightly. She gave me a sheepish grin that she was caught.

"Edward, I have something set up for you in the basement." Charlie informed me. I kept the smile on my face as best I could. All I could imagine was a dreary, dark, damp basement filled with cobwebs.

"Lead the way," I mustered up as much enthusiasm as I could. Charlie started heading down the small hall to the kitchen. I turned to see Alice struggling with her bags trying to bring them up the stairs.

"Ali, leave it and I will bring them upstairs for you in a minute." I told her. She grinned and skipped up the stairs.

"Very spirited, isn't she," Charlie chuckled.

"Oh, she has been tame so far. Just wait until she tries to start redecorating everything." I smirked. Charlie grimaced slightly as he continued through the kitchen. Maybe Alice's touch wouldn't be a horrible thing. The kitchen looked like it could use a new paint job and the table had four mismatching chairs that looked worn.

Charlie opened a door and flicked on a light and I followed him down the stairs. I was very surprised that it was nicer than I thought. The room had four walls of drywall with a fresh coat of primer on it. There was a full bed with plain blue bedding. There was an oak dresser, bookcase and decent desk that looked second hand. The floor was covered with a commercial style grey rug.

"It is not much. I had some friends of mine help with the drywall last weekend. You can paint the room whatever color you want. That door there goes to a makeshift closet. The other door leads to the rest of the basement where I keep some tools and a deep freezer for the fish I catch. You fish?" Charlie paused through his explanation to ask.

"I have never been. There wasn't a real good place to go in the city." I shrugged apologetically.

"Well, maybe I could take you sometime. Anyways I can access that area through an outside door so you don't need to worry about me disturbing you down here. However, it is good to know for an emergency exit. Those windows open into the room if you need some fresh air." He pointed to two different windows on the wall near the ceiling.

"This is great, Charlie." I was genuinely pleased. It was far better than I expected when he said basement.

"Well, I will go check on Alice. I will take care of her bags if you want to start unpacking. I will yell down when the pizza is here. Any particular type you like?" He started to move towards the stairs.

"Anything but anchovies," I answered. He nodded and headed up the stairs.

I headed to the boxes I sent here. Most of my things were still in storage in Chicago. We had to live simply when we were at boarding school anyway so it wasn't that much of a shock.

I set up my laptop first and checked to make sure it worked. I was relived to see that Charlie had Wi-Fi but it didn't look like he had it secured. I would have to help him set that up.  
I had no e-mails, which wasn't too surprising. I didn't have too many friends that would write. Many at school were just acquaintances that were more rivals than friends.

I was working on putting away my clothes when Alice bounced down the stairs.

"You could knock." I sighed looking up.

"You could hang that up. Honestly, Edward, it will get all wrinkled if you put it away like that." She grabbed it from me. She headed across the room and paused.

"The door on your left." I told her before she could ask.

She opened the door and frowned.

"You need hangers." She spun around.

"I don't have any. I didn't think I would have to pack any." I shrugged.

"Well, I will just add it to the list." She sighed draped my shirt over the chair. She came to the boxes and started to pull out a green sweater that matched my eyes and a pair of khakis. "Here, wear this tomorrow."

"That's funny, I thought since a uniform was no longer required I would be able to pick out my own clothes." I snickered. Not really caring too much. I just wanted to tease her.

"Just this once, please. I want to make sure we set a good impression." Alice pleaded.

"Alright, we both know that you will win anyways." I smirked, tossing a pair of socks that she dodged while sticking her tongue out at me.

"This weekend I need you to come with me shopping." She gave me her best puppy dog eyes that always worked when we were younger.

"Okay, but try and find a shopping buddy here. There has to be someone that will at least come close to sharing your love for it." I sighed. I hated shopping, but I wasn't about to let her go by herself in an unfamiliar area.

"Maybe your new girl will." She grinned.

"I don't have a new girl." I shook my head. I still hadn't really come to grips with that I was going to fall in love. Most people around here seemed to stay in the area after school. I had every intention to go back to Chicago or maybe New York after high school.

"We will see." Alice glanced at the walls in my room.

"So what color are you going to paint the room?" she asked sitting on the bed.

"I haven't really thought about it yet." I told her honestly.

"Maybe, a nice, light cornflower blue or a sage green." Alice glanced around. I raised eyebrow at her. "Of course, that is just me." She grinned sheepishly.

"Perhaps a nice blood red," I pretended to be serious.

"Ewww, no, there is not a ton of natural light in here. You should do light colors to brighten it up." Alice looked horrified.

"Traffic Cone Orange would brighten it up." I ducked the pillow she tossed at me when she realized I was only teasing her. I threw it back and she caught it.

"That is it. I am painting your room pink when you are not looking." I could tell she wasn't serious. We always bantered back and forth like any other brother and sister trying to one up the other. But we were hardly ever really that upset at each other.

"Do and your Louis Vuittons will take a swim in the Puget Sound." I threatened. I may have pushed that one and her eyes grew huge and looked panicked.

"You wouldn't," she glared.

"Try me," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Fine, you win." I grinned at her. "This time."

"Kids, pizza is here." Charlie called from upstairs.

"Coming," Alice skipped to the stairs. I followed behind her up the steps.

I grabbed a few slices of pizza and placed them on a plate. I turned to the table just as Charlie held a beer can to me.

"Beer?" Was this some type of test? I never drank before and I didn't think it would be wise to start now.

"No, thank you. I don't drink." I refused. Alice handed me a can of soda on her way to the table.

"You don't have to worry about him, Charlie. Edward will probably be too busy downstairs buried in books or on the computer to cause any trouble." Alice slid in to a chair gracefully. "I was lucky if I could talk him into having dinner with me at least once a week."

"How often did you two go home?" Charlie frowned. Alice and I exchanged a look.

"Not very often. Maybe a weekend here and there. Our father encouraged us to take extra classes, so it looked good for college resumes." I answered trying to keep from sounding a bit sour.

"Edward ran track so I would try to get to a meet when I could." Alice mentioned playing with her slice of pizza. "Sometimes mom came to meets and then she would take me shopping and the three of us would have dinner together."

Charlie took a long sip of his beer and frowned. He seemed to be thinking about something that upset him. "But not your father?" We shook our heads and I thought I heard Charlie mumble 'pretentious prick' under his breath.

"Look, it seems that you two have been on your own before now, but I do have a few ground rules. No drinking or drugs. Curfew is ten on school nights and midnight on the weekends." Charlie informed us looking more like a police chief at the moment.

"That is fair. I am sure you will find that we are very low maintenance. What can we do around here to help you out?" Alice asked. "I can cook a little, so we can do family dinners. We can do our own laundry."

"All of that will be fine. I am not much of a cook so I usually order out, but if you would like to cook, Alice, that will be fine." Alice beamed. Mom and father never let her try cooking at home. She was expected to marry rich and have a cook like we had. However, her school still had made the girls take cooking classes.

"If you would like me to do anything around the house just let me know." I offered. I wasn't sure what to quite do, but I was still willing.

"I will. I usually watch the news and catch up on sport highlights and there is a game on tonight. Do you two need anything before school tomorrow?"

"Nope," I shook my head. Alice hesitated before speaking.

"I will need to go food shopping after school, what should I do about money?" Alice looked out of sorts. We never had to worry about it before, so I understood her dilemma.

"There's some cash in a coffee can in the cabinet. Take what you need for food shopping or school lunches." Charlie stood up and threw out his paper plate.

"Thank you, Charlie." Alice smiled. Charlie gave her a smile back and clapped me on the shoulder before heading out to the living room.

Alice and I cleaned the kitchen and I headed downstairs for the night. I unpacked a little more before settling in for the night. I lay in bed for along while unable to sleep. My mind didn't want to shut off.

Before, in school, I often buried myself in school work and reading, because I didn't often relate to the boys in my class. They often seemed too juvenile for me. I wondered what this girl was like, the one Alice saw. Would she get me at all? Most girls I knew were too shallow and couldn't hold a conversation that kept my interest. I could care less about who was dating who or what celebrity was hot. At some point I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**

**This story is a reversal of Twilight. Edward and Alice are human and the others are vampires. I was asked by a reader to try this plot at first I thought no. But a seed go planted in my head and took root. I found away to make this story different then the others that I could find. The storyline may share some similarities to Twilight but as whole it is different. For example I made Alice human and there is different threat.**

**Thank You For All Reviews!**

**F**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F  
F**

**Preview:**

**Isabella Cullen was seated towards the back. She was in the process of sliding her belongs to one side of the table.**

**I headed to the back of the room. Once I got close to the table Isabella's eyes shot up to mine. I stopped for a minute shocked by the hostility in her flint black eyes. Could that color be possible, I must being seeing things. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 2:**

**(EPOV)**

"Alice, come on, already," I hollered up the stairs. You would think with the amount of time it took her to get ready she was meeting the Queen of England, not going to school.

"I am coming," she yelled back. I heard her hurrying down the stairs so fast she started to trip. I caught her right before she fell on her face.

"Alice, for the love of…." I groaned when I saw her footwear. "In case you haven't noticed, sister of mine, it is raining outside. I don't think four inch heels would be a smart idea."

"But it looks good with this outfit." She pouted. She gave her outfit a small twirl for me.

"Change them or your first impression in Forks will probably be in the mud in front of the school." I loved my sister but her grace wasn't the best.

"Fine," she huffed taking off the shoes and slipping on the flats that she had by the door.

"Can we go, now?" I was getting impatient. I handed her a jacket.

"I don't know why you are in such a rush. School doesn't start for thirty minutes." She huffed as she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her bag.

"We need to go to the office and check in and figure out where our classes are going to be." I reminded her opening the door.

"Yes, I am sure we might get lost at this school," Alice said sarcastically as she followed me out the door.

The door to the truck opened and she hopped in. "What is that smell?" Alice wrinkled her nose.

"I think it is tobacco." I placed the key in the engine and started it up. It roared to life, causing us both to jump. We exchanged a look with one another.

"Well, Alice, it looks like our arrival won't go unnoticed." I snickered at her wide eyes.

"Wonderful." She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

I drove to school. It seems this new truck can't go much faster than 50mph before it would start to shake. I missed the smooth ride from my Volvo.

I found a place to park out back and we made our way to the office. The office seemed brightly lit compared to the overcast skies. It was very warm too so I unzipped my jacket to prevent from overheating.

Alice skipped right up to the counter to where a middle aged, red haired women stood. She peered at me over her half moon glasses. I fought the urge to shudder by the way she was looking at me. Alice snickered from beside me.

"May I help you two?" she asked.

"Yes, we are new. " Alice said bubbly.

"Oh, right, Mary Alice and Edward Masen." The lady perked up and started to shuffle some papers on the desk in front of her. Alice grimaced at being called by her given name.

"Alice," she mumbled.

"What was that, dear?" she looked up at Alice.

"I like to be called Alice, please." Alice tried to sound more cheerful.

"Okay, Alice, you will have to tell your teachers that. Most will call students by nicknames but there are a few that will keep to your given name. " She handed papers to both of us. "I am Mrs. Cope. Welcome to Fork High. In your packets are your schedule, handbook, school map, and a form that has to be signed by your teachers. Please turn it in by the end of the day."

"Thank you," we replied politely. I glanced at my schedule with a slight frown.

"I am sorry, Mrs. Cope, I think there is a mistake. I was supposed to be in A.P. Biology." I showed her the schedule. None of these classes looked to be at the level I was used to.

"It is not a mistake. Unfortunately we don't offer that level here. We gave you the closest classes we could." She gave me a hesitant smile. I sighed and smiled when Alice elbowed me.

"I guess it will have to do. Thank you." I smiled charmingly at her because I felt slightly bad for chewing her out for something that wasn't her fault.

"Well, you are quite welcome, young man. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you, dear." She gave me a wink. Alice was fighting her giggles beside me. I stood there dumbstruck for a moment.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope. Come on, Edward, we don't want to be late for our first class." Alice pulled me along with her.

When we were outside Alice grabbed my schedule from me. She pouted slightly before handing it back to me. "Just lunch together. Sit with me?" she pleaded. I nodded in agreement before parting ways.

**F**

I headed to my first class. I was the first one to enter, not even the teacher had arrived yet. I waited patiently for others to arrive. The teacher showed up a few minutes before the bell.

He went to his desk and pulled papers out of his bag. He then slipped of his coat and left it hanging on the back of his chair.

"Excuse me, Professor, Mrs. Cope told me to get this signed." I held out the slip. He looked up at me and blinked a few time.

"You will find no Professors here a this school. It is just Mr. Mason." He took the paper and signed before handing it back. He grabbed some papers off his desk and handed it to me. "Here is a reading list. There is a quiz today on the first three chapters of **Wuthering Heights. **Since it is your first day I can give you until Friday to make it up."

"That will not be necessary, sir. I have read the book last semester. I think I might do alright on the test." I detested the book, but I still had a good recollection of it.

"If you chose to. But if you do take it today, I will not allow a retake." He warned. He eyed me suspiciously. He probably thought I was trying to impress him and would not do well on the quiz.

"I understand." I nodded. He shrugged and looked to the rows of seats that were now mostly filled up.

"Class, we have a new student, Edward Masen, all the way from Chicago. Mr. Masen, you may take a seat next to Mr. Cheney." Mr. Mason sounded bored.

I glanced around and saw a boy of Asian decent slightly lift his hand in the air looking at me. I gave him a nod in thanks and headed to the vacant seat next to him. I slid into the seat just in time to notice another boy with thick glasses raise his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Yorkie?" Mr. Mason asked.

"Is there any relation. Between you two?" the boy asked. I furrowed my eyebrows wondering why he would think that.

"I am Mr. Mason. He is Masen." The teacher stressed the pronunciation. The boy still gave him a blank look like his question hadn't been answered. The teacher sighed and looked increasingly irritated. "No relation, Mr. Yorkie."

"Moron," the boy next to me muttered under his breath. I chuckled slightly under my breath as the boy next to me caught my eye before snickering.

The quiz was pretty straight forward and easy. I was the first one to finish, and I looked around as I waited for the others. It was strange seeing girls in the class. A few of them kept glancing at me giggling and batting their eyes. I hope the girl that was in Alice's dream wasn't in this room.

"You finished awfully fast," the teacher came to stop at my desk. He picked up the quiz and looked it over with a frown on his face. I felt annoyed that he was questioning me still. Mr. Mason's eyebrows rose in surprised. He kept the quiz with him and nodded his head to me. "Seems you kids will have to work a bit harder. Mr. Masen here just set the bar a bit higher." He walked back to his desk. I smiled to myself pleased that I proved him wrong. A few members of the class gave me some irritated looks. I shrugged it off as jealously.

The bell rang and a short girl with brown curly hair, that looked like she stuck her fingers in light socket, pounced in my path.

"Hi, I am Jessica." She batted her eyes, I supposed she was trying to flirt and instead it looked like something was stuck in her eye.

"Uh, hi," I answered awkwardly. I was trying to think of the best way to get out of here without hurting her feelings.

"I just wanted to welcome you here to Forks. If there is anything else I could do for you like show you around, study with you so you can catch up or anything, just let me know. 'Kay?" She started speaking fast and bubbly. It worked on Alice, but, on Jennifer here, it was just irritating.

"Seriously, he just aced the quiz on his first day, I doubt he would need someone with C averages helping him." the boy I sat next to spoke up.

She turned to glare at him. "Shut up, Ben." She huffed irritated. She flipped her frizzed out hair over her shoulder and batted her eyes at me before turning to walk away.

"Thank you…Ben was it?" I started to follow the guy out of the room.

"Yes. In all seriousness, though, if you are looking for notes to catch up in classes, Eric Yorkie and Isabella Cullen are at the top of our class. Eric may not seem like it back there in class, but he is booksmart and a good guy. He would help you out without a problem. Isabella is a bit standoffish. I don't think I ever saw her talk to anyone but her family and teachers in school. I would help you, but I mange an A/B in classes so I am not sure if I will be any help."

"That is good to know." I was surprised by his thoughtfulness. I was used to others looking out for themselves.

"You're from a prestigious prep school, right? I bet you are going to be bored here." We were now outside in misty rain. I pulled up my hood of my jacket.

"Yeah. It will definitely be a change." I pulled out my schedule to see what I had next.

"What do you have," Ben asked.

"Government." I replied.

"Building six is right over there." Ben pointed. "I am this way. Maybe we will have another class together later. C'ya." He headed off in another direction.

The morning went dreadfully slow. That girl Jennifer showed up in a few more classes. This time she sat next to me and practically stared at me the whole time. She was getting on my nerves. I suddenly missed only having boys in my class. At least they didn't act so foolish.

By lunch time I was glad for a break from the boredom I was feeling. Jennifer was still following, yammering on about some show. Talking about how excited she was that this girl Lori was finally marrying this Duke character but he hadn't told her about this other women, April, yet. Meanwhile how cute this Logan guy was and how he was perfect for Ronni. My head was really starting to pound.

I scanned the room, praying that Alice had showed up. She was waiting just inside the door. She grinned mischievously at me.

"Hi," she squealed nearly tackling me in a hug. She pulled back and glanced at the now glaring Jennifer. "Who is this?" Alice was giving me a playful look.

"Alice, this is Jennifer. Jennifer, my energetic sister, Alice." I gave a short introduction.

"It is Jessica." The girl huffed and flipped her hair for about the hundredth time.

"Oh, sorry," I apologized for my mistake.

"Hi, Jessica. Do they call you Jess or Jessi? Can I call you that? I am sure we are going to be good friends. Want to sit together at lunch?" Alice started to rattle of questions. Alice had never been shy. I gave her a look but she ignored me. I wanted to get away from Jessica.

"Jess, is fine. Sure we can sit together." Jessica looked a bit flustered.

Alice and I followed behind Jessica to the line. I shot Alice a look. She had to know this girl was on my last nerve. Alice just smiled at me and begged me with her eyes slightly. I sighed. Alice didn't have too many friends. I guess it couldn't hurt. It wasn't like I had to be with her. I stopped in my tracks and gave Alice another panicked glance. Please tell me it wasn't this girl that Alice saw in her dream. Alice shook her head and smirked. I sighed in relief.

We got some food and sat at a table with several other students. A blonde girl shifted so she was sitting across from me. Her hair didn't look to be its natural color. She was trying to push her chest out to gain my attention. I sighed and ignored the obvious attempts.

I glanced around the room ignoring the conversation at the table. My eyes fell on a table near the back of the room. At the table sat a guy who looked like a linebacker sitting with two girls who appeared to be night and day. One girl looked like a blonde Barbie doll come to life. The way she held herself she appeared to be full of herself and a snob. She was wearing clothes that Alice would approve of. She was examining her nails and talking to the boy.

The other girl was different. She had thick dark brown hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and blue t-shirt. She was leaning back in her seat holding a book in one hand and an apple in the other. Her legs were stretched out in front of her.

As if she could sense I was looking at her she looked up. She had a heart shape face with a small nose and full lips. Unlike most of the girls in school she wore no make-up, and she was gorgeous.

When I realized I was staring too long, I ducked my head in embarrassment and gave her an apologetic smile.

"I wouldn't waste your time," the blonde in front of me snorted.

"Pardon." I asked in confusion.

"Isabella Cullen is nothing special. She is just a slut. Most of the boys here have been following her around like sick puppies since she came here and she hasn't given any of them the time of day." The blonde sniffed. She was obviously jealous of Isabella.

"Well which is it? You contradicted yourself. A slut would imply that she has loose morals and would welcome all male attention. However, if she ignores them all, that states just the opposite." I pointed out. The girl looked a bit miffed that I called her out.

"I don't think she is a slut, Lauren." A quiet voice spoke up on the end. A tall girl with glasses and brown hair in a pony tail spoke up. "I had to work with her on a project last year. She is actually very nice, and quiet. I think she is just shy." Lauren just rolled her eyes.

I glanced back at the table. Isabella was still looking in our direction. I swear it seemed as if she was listening to us even though she was on the other side of the room.

"I don't know, Angela, that whole family is weird. Rose and Emmett are a couple. There is something just wrong with that." Jessica spoke up.

"Aren't they all adopted though? It isn't like they are blood related." Alice entered the conversation. I was not too surprised she seemed to know this already.

"Still weird. Who takes in kids that age anyways that aren't their own?" Lauren muttered. I was beginning to hate this girl.

"I don't know, I will have to ask the Chief when I get home and get back to you." I glared at her. She had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Tell us about Chicago. I mean, you had to be popular in school with how rich and good looking you are. I bet that you are even richer that the Cullens." I think Jessica was trying to flatter us. However all she did was prove that she was like the others.

"Does that really matter? It is just money, besides, it was our parents' money. We wouldn't see a dime of it until we are much older." Alice sighed. She hated to be judged for her worth, like I did.

"Well, you had to have a ton of girlfriends, Eddie." Jessica fished for more information. I noticed most the girls perk up and look at me. Wonderful. I glanced back towards Isabella, but she had left the table and was heading out of the room.

"Don't call me Eddie," I was unable to keep the sharpness out of my tone. "I went to an all boy boarding school. I was too busy with my studies." I was glad that time was almost up; I wanted to get out of here. Tomorrow perhaps I will find that kid Ben and sit with him.

"Maybe some girl here will change your mind," Lauren spoke up, puffing out her chest again. I groaned internally.

"I wouldn't hold your breath." I muttered. On second thought, maybe she should. Then I wouldn't hear endless prattling. I rose from the table grabbing my tray. "I am going to go to my next class." I told Alice who just gave me a sad smile and nodded.

I felt bad as I made my way to the next class. Alice always suspected some girls got close to her to get close to me. It made her furious that she was treated that way. I would never date a girl that did that. I had hoped she had a chance for the friends that she wanted. That girl Angela seemed like a good candidate. However, she didn't seem like the shopping type.

**F**

I took my time getting to class, by the time I got there it was about half full. I approached the teacher, Mr. Banner.

"New student, Edward. This is your syllabus and your textbook. There is an open spot with Miss Cullen. She will be your lab partner for the semester." I glanced up to see that Isabella Cullen was seated towards the back. She was in the process of sliding her belongings to one side of the table.

I headed to the back of the room. Once I got close to the table Isabella's eyes shot up to mine. I stopped for a minute shocked by the hostility in her flint black eyes. Could that color be possible? I must being seeing things. I took off my glasses to makes sure they were clean.

I tried to get another look but she was now facing the window, her posture was very rigged. One hand was clamped to the edge of the desk and she almost seemed as if she stopped breathing.

I wasn't sure what to do next. I slid into my seat carefully and tried to give her all the space she needed. She glared at me again and I swore I heard a growl. What a bitch. She doesn't even know me. She was going to make it difficult when we had to do labs.

Class went by slowly. I watched Isabella out of the corner of my eye every now and then. She was still as a statue and seemed to be fighting something deep within her.

**F**

The bell barely started to ring before she was out of the room like a shot. I shook my head and stood up. While I was gathering my things I was approached by another guy.

"So another one bites the dust." He laughed sounding like a hyena.

"Pardon," I asked confusingly.

"Sorry, I am Mike Newton." He offered his hand to me.

"Edward Masen." I shook it.

"I was talking about Isabella Cullen. It is a shame that such a fucking hot girl like her is a ridged bitch. Guys have been trying to get with that since she arrived here. Apparently none of us are good enough. But that hasn't stopped me from trying. Your sister is the short new sweet thing, right."

"Her name is Alice," I clenched my jaw. I got his subtle hint that he was trying to claim Isabella. Plus, I didn't like how he sounded when he talked about Alice. This guy was an asshole and he better stay the hell away from my sister with that attitude.

Suddenly I couldn't blame Isabella for her reaction. I replayed everything I had done. Was she upset that I checked her out in the lunch room? Maybe she was shy like Angela and didn't like unwanted attention. I could relate to that. Obviously the boys in school set a poor example for her. She probably thought I was going to be the same.

"What is your next class," Mike asked me.

"Gym," I answered following him out of the building.

"Cool, me too. Are you any good?" He was trying to access me.

"Decent," I shrugged not bothering to mention I was All-State in track at home.

We were just outside the locker rooms when Mike spoke again. "So we are clear that Isabella's sweet ass will be mine." Mike gave me a pointed look. Before I answered him I noticed that we were being glared at by Emmett Cullen.

"Dude, what is his issue." Mike mumbled.

"Maybe he doesn't like people talking shit about his sister. We older brothers can be pretty protective of our sisters." I gave him my own subtle threat.

"Whatever. I am not scared of him." Mike scoffed. I watched Emmett flex his muscles ever so slightly and Mike visibly paled before running for the locker room.

"Yeah, you're not scared at all, you jackass." I mumbled under my breath. I heard a low chuckle and noticed Emmett Cullen laughing.

I sat out for the first class after I was handed my uniform and locker number. I watched as they played volleyball. Mike was showing off, not surprisingly.

"That kid needs to be taken down a peg or two." I shook my head as Mike spiked the ball, barely missing a girl half his size.

I blinked in surprise as the ball almost immediately hit Mike square in the face. I looked around. Most everyone appeared shocked at what just happened. However Emmett looked amused and mischief glinted in his golden eyes.

"Oh my god. He is bleeding," A girl cried in disgust. I glanced back to see Mike with a nose bleed. He had pulled his shirt up to block it. When I looked at Emmett again the amusement was gone from his face and he looked tense. Was his eyes black? I could've sworn…I shook my head to clear it before I looked again. Emmett turned on his heel and left quickly before I could get a good look.

**F**

At the end of the day I entered the office to drop off my form. Inside was Isabella arguing with Mrs. Cope. It sounded like she was trying to get out of her Biology class. I frowned, trying not to take it personally.

The door opened again behind me and the wind blew in hitting me in the back. Isabella froze and tensed up.

"You know what, never mind," her voice sounded cold. She left quickly without looking up.

"What was that about," Alice questioned from beside me. I shrugged not knowing the answer. We handed in our forms and headed on our way.

We walked silently across the parking lot and climbed into the truck. I saw Mike walking in our direction out of the corner of my eye. I waited until he was in front of the truck before starting it. I snickered as he nearly jumped out of his skin. Alice giggled next to me. Mike glanced in the truck and I just nodded my head to him as if I was sorry. He gave me a hesitant smile before looking Alice. I revved the engine and Mike hurried on his way.

"Why did you do that," she asked looking amused.

"The guy is a jerk. Please, promise me you will stay away from him." I explained pulling out of my spot.

"No worries. You know that I am waiting for him. I am not going to bother with other guys when they aren't the one. Speaking of the one, what did you think of her?" Alice started bouncing in her seat.

"Who? Did I meet her?" I was trying to figure out who she was talking about. Only Isabella stuck out to me and that was a less than stellar meeting.

"Isabella," Alice answered looking excited.

"Alice, I hate to tell you this, but I don't think she liked me very much." I turned on to the highway.

"How could she not. What did you do?" Alice stopped bouncing and frowned slightly. Why did she assume I did something?

"Nothing. All I did was approach our lab table and she glared at me as if I was the evil one. She stayed as far as possible from me, acting like a statue. I swear she stopped breathing." I defended myself.

"Well, maybe it wasn't you." Alice leaned over and sniffed me. "Hmm. Could it be possible she wasn't feeling well or maybe it was her time of the month. You should see some of the girls I went to school with. It was like they had complete personality changes." Alice suggested.

"I don't know, Ali." I sighed.

"Don't you think she is pretty?" Alice asked me.

"She more than pretty," I said softly. Isabella was breathtaking.

"See, so don't give up." Alice insisted, reminding me of our destination by pointing to go to the store.

"Alice…." I wanted to argue. She glared at me daring me too. I shook my head and kept my thoughts to myself.

**A/N: Edward might seems slightly arrogant when comes to school. Keep in mind though it comes from being in uptight prestigious schools since he was eight. Where everyone was trying to be in the number one spot. He isn't used to public schools systems where not everyone is like that.**

**The show Jessica was going on about was Gilmore Girls. Yes, I know some of the names were messed up. I did it on purpose to show Edward wasn't really listening to her. **

**I decided to put Emmett in his gym class. I figure Emmett to Edward( in this) is like Alice to Bella (in the original). As Ben would be like Angela. **

**Yes, I made Alice a bit of the clumsy one. **

**There will be No Love Triangles in this story!**** For either Edward or Alice. Yes Jasper will eventually come into the story (hint Alice's dream last chapter). Just not for awhile. He did keep Alice waiting remember. Wink, wink.**

**F  
F  
F  
Preview Alert**

**F**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview:**

"**Nice to meet you, Bella. I am Edward Masen." I smiled back at her. Perhaps she was just shy after all. "Did I do something to offend you last week?" I was checking because I still wasn't completely sure. If I did I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.**

"**No, it was me. I wasn't feeling off last week." She said a bit vaguely. Perhaps it was PMS or she was sick after all. I knew Alice could be a bitch when crossed those days over the littlest things. **

"**I am sorry to hear that. Are you better now?" I asked not wanting to stop talking with her. I could listen to her talk all day. **

"**Yes, thank you," she bit her lip turning slightly away. I didn't like that, I wanted her attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 3**

The week seemed to drag by. Life quickly fell into a pattern. Getting to know kids names wasn't that hard. One thing I noticed was that Isabella Cullen hadn't returned to school.

At first I didn't think much of it but as the days went by I was starting to get curious if she was alright and if she was coming back. Her siblings were still here but I was too cautious to approach them. Rosalie gave off an extreme bitch vibe. I even caught her glaring at me a few times. Emmett's size was imitating and I knew he was protective of his sister. He hadn't glared at me like Rosalie. I had only gotten a few curious looks followed by frowns from him.

Jessica and Lauren drove me nuts with their constant chatter. They seemed to be in competition to see who would gain my attention. Alice seemed to give up fast that they weren't going to be the friends she was looking for. She managed to become friendly with Angela. I hoped that would work out to be a good friendship.

As promised I went shopping with Alice that weekend in Port Angeles. It didn't bother me too much since there were things I needed as well. I picked up another bookcase for CDs and books, as well as more books that I wanted. Alice was depressed with the lack of fashion choices and trying to work with a budget, but she ended up happy with a few selections in the end.

Monday rolled around and it was cold. Instead of waking up to rain it was snowing lightly. We took our time getting to school, I didn't trust the brakes in the truck if I hit black ice. When we arrived I noticed a red Plymouth Fury in the parking lot. I chuckled at the license plate. CRIS10E. I started to laugh when I got the joke. Alice looked at me strangely.

"The license plate says Christine." I explained. Alice clearly didn't get how that was funny.

"The Stephen King book Christine. It is about a car that was supposedly possessed. The car in the book was a Plymouth Fury just like that car there." I explained. "It's funny." I laughed again. Alice gave me a look that said she clearly didn't agree.

At lunch I sat at the table with the same group I had last week. Only now Mike, Ben, Eric and a kid named Tyler joined us. I found out that the tuna fish smell must be from Jessica. She had the same sandwich everyday.

Today, Mike was trying to organize a snowball fight after school. It could be fun if the kid wasn't such a prick. I looked up when Alice elbowed me.

"What?" I asked slightly irritated. She had a sharp elbow and hard jab. I rubbed where she hit me. She nodded her head to look across the cafeteria.

There Isabella sat once again reading a book. She had an apple in her hand like last week. She kept bringing it to her mouth, but she didn't bite it, as if she sensed me looking she looked over and our eyes locked. I braced myself for her to look upset. But she didn't, instead she looked a little sad instead.

Our eyes broke contact and her eyes turned sharply to Rosalie who was acting upset about something. Isabella responded with a comment and rolled her eyes. Emmett tried to intervene but got shot down by Rosalie. Rosalie got up and huffed away from the table. Emmett sighed and gave Isabella a small frown and patted her shoulder before following behind Rosalie. After a moment Isabella left too.

"So, Edward, you in?" Mike spoke up.

"Possibly," I looked at my sister. I knew she would probably hate getting wet and cold.

"It's suppose to change to rain soon. I don't think you will be able to have that fight." Alice spoke up. There was some frowning with thoughts of their activity possibly being cancelled around the table when the bell rang.

Mike was following behind me outside. He cursed loudly when he saw that it was in deed raining.

"Your sister is a jinx," he whined pouting. I whirled around on him.

"What is that about my sister," I glared at him. It might have been a slight overreaction. But out of habit I defended her. I wasn't going to let rumors about Alice having psychic abilities label her a freak here.

"It is raining because of her." Mike acted like he was innocent.

"Alice can't control the weather. It isn't her fault that she paid attention to weather reports. It is nearly always raining here, so I don't see why you're surprised." Mike held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, relax dude. No harm, no foul." Mike grumbled.

"Don't talk trash about my sister," I warned.

"I said alright. Jeesh, I am sorry." Mike pushed past me into the classroom. I followed him in and paused when I noticed Isabella was already in the room. She had just finished opening a window slightly. My eyes drifted over her curves appreciating them. I waited for her to see me so she wouldn't be caught off guard.

She turned and glanced at me. She gave me a hesitant smile. I approached and put down my bag and pulled out my chair.

"I hope you don't mind that I opened the window. I thought a little fresh air would be good." Her voice was quiet and sweet sounding to my ears.

"That is fine." I answered as I watched her sit next to me. She still kept her distance, but angled towards me slightly.

"I am sorry that I was rude last week. I should've introduce myself my properly. I am Isabella Cullen, but please call me Bella." She gave me a shy smile. I noticed now that I was closer that her eyes appeared to be more of a gold color. I found myself being drawn into them as if I was being entranced by this goddess.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I am Edward Masen." I smiled back at her. Perhaps she was just shy after all. "Did I do something to offend you last week?" I was checking because I still wasn't completely sure. If I did I didn't want to make the same mistake twice.

"No, it was me. I was feeling off last week." She said a bit vaguely. Perhaps it was PMS or she was sick after all. I knew Alice could be a bitch when crossed on those days over the littlest things.

"I am sorry to hear that. Are you better now?" I asked not wanting to stop talking with her. I could listen to her talk all day.

"Yes, thank you," she bit her lip turning slightly away. I didn't like that, I wanted her attention.

"Do you need a copy of the notes? I type mine up every night so it wouldn't be any trouble to print you out a copy for this class or any of the others classes that we might have the same teacher." I offered. Bella looked back at me in surprise.

"That is very kind of you." She paused, seemingly think it over. "If you could do that, it would be great."

"I will bring them tomorrow," I promised. I surprised myself. Before now, it was everyone out for themselves in the school. Bella was supposedly one of the top kids in our class too. She should be my competition for first in the class, but I didn't have a competitive streak with her. I just wanted to help her and see her smile more.

Mr. Banner called the class to attention. He started to explain the lab in front of us. It was on stages of Mitosis, something that I have done before so it was going to be boring. I glanced at my lab partner wondering how this was going to go. Most times I ended up doing most of the work. Alice's 'girlfriends' usually were after me to 'help' them with their studies. Something told me Bella would be different.

I slid the first slide in and pushed it towards Bella.

"Ladies first," I insisted. She looked at me for a moment before taking the microscope. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her sweet scent hit me again. The scent was familiar to me, but I couldn't place it. She looked in the microscope only briefly.

"Prophase," she said in a clear voice. She started to remove the slide before I could look. Call it habit but I wanted to check.

"May I see," she froze and looked a bit irritated. She huffed slightly before sliding the microscope to me.

I looked in and noticed with barely a glance that she was right. "Prophase."

"Like I said," Bella rolled her eyes a bit. I removed the slide and placed in a new slide.

"Anaphase," I announced looking up. I adjusted my glasses as they slipped slightly.

"May I," Bella asked. My lips twitched slightly at her response. She was kind of cute when irritated. Sort of like a small kitten on the defensive.

I slid the microscope over and our fingers brushed when she took it from me. Her hand was cold but I felt like electricity went shooting up my arm and straight to my pants. I blinked in surprise and quickly shifted my notebook onto my lap. I prayed that she didn't notice my situation. Bella snapped her hand back looking equally surprised.

"Sorry," I muttered. She just nodded and looked into the lens.

"Anaphase," She came to the same conclusion.

"Like I said," I mimicked without meaning too. She huffed again but this time her lips twitched in amusement.

"Next one, please." She held out her hand handing me the old slide. I grabbed the next one being careful not to shock her again. She slid it in and wasted no time looking again.

"Would you like me to close the window? Your hands felt a bit cold." I asked in concern. I didn't want her to get sick again.

"I have poor blood circulation. I am warm enough, thank you for asking. Metaphase." She slid the microscope to me without waiting for me to ask. I glanced in quickly pretty sure she was right. I wrote down our answers.

"Have you done this lab before too?" I asked curiously. A quick glance around the room told me we were flying through this while others struggled.

"I read the chapter earlier and I have photographic memory." She shrugged and concentrated filling out the sheet.

"Well, I must say it has been a pleasure working with you. I usually seem to get stuck with doing most of the work since my partner is incompetent." I cringed. Hopefully that didn't sound as bad as I thought.

I swear I heard her say 'I know what you mean' under her breath.

"You're from Chicago, right? How is the windy city?" she looked up.

"Actually it isn't as windy as people think. Did you know that Boston is a windier city than Chicago on average? That's still nothing compared to Mt. Washington's recorded wind speeds." I stopped when she gave me an amused curious look. I felt my ears burn a little.

"Are you going to become a Meteorologist?" she asked. Her question seemed out of curiosity not judging me.

"Ah, no. I just like looking up facts like that. Seems silly I guess." My ears had to be redder than ripe tomatoes at this point. "It is in my father's plans for me to be a lawyer."

I watched as she wrinkled her cute nose as if she was confused.

"Is that what you want to do," she asked. I paused. Besides Alice, I was never really this comfortable talking to anyone.

"Not really, but it is what he wanted. What they both wanted…and well…" I sighed struggling to figure out what to say next.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I am sure it is still rough for you and your sister right now." Bella said quietly looking regretful.

"A little. Funny thing is I still feel like I am away at school like I have been since I was eight. I still expect to get a call from my father about my grades, and telling me what to do next to get into a good law school." I scoffed slightly.

Mike's glaring caught my eye. He was ignoring his partner and looking straight at us. I glared back and he turned around sharply knocking over the microscope.

"I think your boyfriend is mad." I changed the subject.

"Please, don't encourage him. He is not my boyfriend." Bella groaned sounding very irritated. "I don't understand why he can't seem to understand the word 'no'."

I sat up a bit straighter before tensing. "What?! Has he hurt you?" I whispered harshly. Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No…no not like that. It hasn't gotten that bad. Just he keeps asking me out and I keep saying no." She explained quickly calming me slightly.

"You want me to say something to him? What about your brother, does he know?" I glared at the back of Mike's head.

"I can handle myself, don't worry. I appreciate your offer. Emmett knows if I need his help I will ask." Bella's calm voice cooled me down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep," I muttered pinching the bridge of my nose. The thought of Mike putting his unwanted hands on her made me want to hurt him. Was it wrong to be so protective of a girl I just met?

"I heard you defending your sister earlier, I think it was sweet of you. Mike needed to hear that. I'll let you know if there is anything you can do." I think she was saying the last part just to placate me. Were Mike and I being that loud earlier?

The bell rang and we got up from the table. Bella slung her bag over her shoulder and a piece of her hair got stuck under the strap. Instinctively I reached out to release the trapped hair. She froze and her eyes went nearly black when my fingers brushed her face slightly.

I snapped my hand back to me. "I am sorry." I mumbled. Bella nodded but her lips were in a tight line and her eyes looked tensed. She took a step back and sped out of the room.

Smooth, Edward. Real smooth. She must think that I was a jerk. I wasn't much better than the others.

**F**

I entered the gym after changing only to be confronted by Mike.

"Hey, Masen, I thought we had an understanding." He seemed uptight and was trying to make himself seem like he was taller than he was next to me. I still had a few inches on him.

"What understanding was that?" I asked.

"I told you that Isabella was mine." He declared. I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Mike, catch a clue, she doesn't like you. In fact, all you are doing is further irritating her. Why don't you just back off and leave her be." Mike scowled and took a step forward trying to be intimidating.

"Are you going to make me?" Mike looked smug.

"Seems someone needs to teach you what 'no' means." I shrugged not feeling threatened at all. I looked up at an approaching looming figure.

"I am sure I can get the message across." Emmett spoke up. He eyed Mike menacingly. Mike stumbled back from me.

"Whatever, he was the one putting the moves on her in class." Mike walked away leaving Emmett to refocus on me.

"It wasn't like that. We finished the lab early and we were just making small talk. She asked about Chicago." I explained before he would think ill of me. He was intimidating and I wouldn't want to be on his bad side. It was mostly the truth anyways.  
Emmett continued to eye me a few minutes and I held his gaze. Truth was, he probably could crush me easily, but I didn't want to show him that he made me scared. After a moment he chuckled and walked away.

"Listen up, today we are going to focus on the mile run for your fitness test. We will start off in groups of fives, first the boys than the girls. If you're not under ten mins, you will have to run again next week." Coach Clapp announced to the class. There was a series of groans. "First up, I would like Crowley, Yorkie, Newton, Cullen, and…" he looked around "Masen."

I stepped up to the small track and started to stretch my legs. It had been a few weeks. I hadn't ran since before my parent's death. But before then, I was in pretty good shape. I debated whether or not too show off a bit.

"Watch how it is done, city boy," Mike challenged under his breath as he took his place near me. I had received my answer.

"On your marks…get set…Go!." The coach blew his whistle.

I took off, building up quick momentum, leaving the others behind in my dust. I felt the slight burn in my muscles as it felt good to stretch them out again. I missed running like this and would have to go running again soon. The mile was over before I knew it.

"Masen, 4:50. Don't go far, son." Coach Clapp told me making a note on his clipboard while watching the others. I had left most of them far behind. Eric was barley running and was walking it.

"Yorkie, get the lead out or you will be doing this again in detention." Coach yelled. Eric quickly picked up the pace.

"Cullen, 6:10… Crowley, 6:45…Newton, 6:55…" we waited on Eric.

"You are pretty fast there, Eddie," Emmett looked at me with surprise.

"Thank you but don't ever call me Eddie," I growled. Emmett looked surprised and smirked.

"Edward, you seem like a good guy…"Emmett started but I stopped him.

"Look I understand the big brother spiel. I was just talking to Bella. If she asks me to leave her alone then I will." I promised. He was someone I didn't want to be on his bad side.

"Bella?" he gave me a blank look.

"That is her name isn't it?" I gave him a confused look back. He nodded, but he seemed to be thinking about something. Was it really a surprise that I called her Bella instead of Isabella?

"Masen," Coach Clapp called. He looked a bit excited. He probably wanted me for the track team.

"Yes, Coach." I walked over.

"Did you run track at your old school?" he asked.

"Yes, I was all-state the past three years." I answered. The grin that took over his face spoke volumes.

"Is 4:50 an average for you?"

"I am usually closer to 4:30-4:35. I haven't run in the past couple of weeks."

"I want you for the Spring track/cross country team. Are you interested?" He pleaded.

"I was planning on trying out." I told him, sending a smirk and a wink to Newton. He just scowled and took a seat over on the bleachers.

"Good, the team could use you. Make sure you practice on some trails around here. Not all schools have tracks." I was advised before he called his next group.

Leaving school I caught sight of Bella in the parking lot. Our eyes met briefly and she gave me a sad smile. At least she didn't seem mad. She got into the Fury that I spotted this morning. I let out small chuckle as Alice appeared by my elbow.

I looked at her grinning at me like a Cheshire cat and I rolled my eyes.

"Get in," I told her before she could ask anything. She pouted when I wouldn't give her anymore information.

**A/N: If curious to why Emmett was surprised that Edward called her Bella is because no one does besides the family. Everyone else refers to her as Isabella. There will be a Bella's pov next chapter to get in her head. Her thoughts are not the same as Edward's was in Midnight Sun. I will not repeat scenes so it will not be repetitive. In other words she doesn't think Edward was a demon to sent to torment her.**

**Edward's running times reflect what I could find online for college/pro athletes. Emmett's was slower obviously because he had to be to not call attention to himself. **

**F  
F  
F  
F  
Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F  
F**

**Preview: (BPOV)**

**I followed behind and glanced around the room. The room appeared to be unfinished but lived in. Most of his belongs were still in boxes.**

"**Bella, you are going to have to breathe at some point in order to get use to his scent." Carlisle gently reminded. **

**Nervously I let of out my breath and took in a new breath. His scent filled my lungs and my throat burned in rage even though moments earlier I was feeling fine. My body tensed and was alert looking for the source. **

"**Easy, dear, he isn't here." Esme patted my hand lightly. Carlisle was ahead looking in a box.**

"**I have a slight confession. I was hoping if you learned more about this boy then it may be helpful to keep fighting your urge to kill him." Carlisle opened something that looked like a photo album.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 4**

**(BPOV)**

I ran out of the office before the need to kill the young human boy took me over. He was standing there with his sister and I couldn't bare bringing anymore heartache to that family. But I need BLOOD. And not any blood. But his BLOOD. I never had human blood before and I wasn't going to start now.

With my jaw clenched I hurried through the parking lot. I spotted my brother and sister by my car. They both looked up at me as I approached. Rosalie was looking annoyed, which wasn't anything new. But the smile slipped from Emmett's face into a frown when he spotted me.

"Bella?" He stated to ask in concern. I tossed my keys at him which he caught one handed.

"I have to hunt" I hissed low enough that no humans would be able to hear me.

"Does that mean I won…" his voice trailed off as I continued walking as quickly as I could to the woods. The bet meant little to me at the moment. If we hadn't bet who could go longer without hunting I might have been more in control in class.

A quick glance around told me no one was paying attention to me. All focus was on an old truck the new kids were in that roared when started. Despite my predicament I laughed to see Mike Newton had nearly jumped out of his skin.

Clear of any witnesses I took off running deep into the forest. I ran deeper, ignoring the scents of deer and smaller woodland animals. I needed something bigger. I caught the scent of a bear. I smirked. Emmett would be pissed but if I was going to lose a bet I might as well stick it to him in the process.

I closed in on my prey. It was odd to find on this time of year so he must have been hungry if he woke up. He heard me coming and stood erect on his hind feet ready for the attack.

However, unlike Emmett I didn't like playing with my food. I jumped on his back and sunk my teeth into its furry neck. The warm bitter liquid filled my mouth and soothed the burning in my throat. I dropped the bear after he was drained and sat back on a mossy knoll.

I was able to relax for the first time since Biology class. I still couldn't process what had happened to me. I had always prided myself in my control around human blood. I had even been around it when it had spilled before and never had a reaction like I did today.

What was I going to do? Taking this boys life was out of the question. Especially after he defended me against Lauren, the so called Queen of the School. He seemed different than the others. When I first sensed him looking at me in the cafeteria I thought he was going to be like just about every boy in the school. Instead he looked slightly embarrassed and apologetic when he was caught. I felt a pull towards him when my eyes locked with his Jade green eyes, but it wasn't blood lust then.

There really was only one answer and I was already dreading the family's opinions, but one thing was for sure, I couldn't go back and risk exposure of our life. I stood up and took care of the bear quickly. I ran back to the house. There were no lights on but I was pretty sure they were all there. I jumped the river expertly and slowed to a walk before going up the steps.

**F**

As expected, they were waiting for me in the dining room, the room where we had our conferences.

"Bella, will you join us, please?" Carlisle called. I entered the room to find the man I viewed as my father sitting at the head of the table. His golden hair seemed to lightly glow in the dark. Esme, his mate, the women who was like a mother to me, sat next to him, their hands entwined together. Rose sat at the opposite end of the table looking bored out of her mind. Emmett sat next to her. His arms were across his chest and whatever he was thinking about was amusing him.

I paused and decided that my best option was the seat between Carlisle and Emmett and across from Esme. In other words, far from Rosalie since she would mostly have the most volatile reaction.

"Bella, what happened today?" Esme asked calmly. I could see the concern in her eyes for me. She knew something was wrong with just one glance.

I searched for the words to explain. I knew Carlisle and her were going to be so disappointed in me.

"I will tell you what happened. She almost exposed us. Do you know how you looked crossing the parking lot like you did and then disappearing into the woods. What if someone noticed?" Rosalie hissed glaring at me.

"Rose, I doubt Bella would risk exposure," Carlisle spoke firmly. His defense only made me feel worse.

"It wasn't that bad. That new guy started his truck at the same time, man that sucker was loud. Scared the shit out of Newt. You should've seen how high he jumped. I swear the cretin almost pissed himself." Emmett snickered. I felt my lips twitch in amusement. Mike Newton was the bane of my existence at this high school. He couldn't grasp that I wasn't interested and never will be.

"Emmett," Esme scolded lightly.

"I am sorry. Well, for my language, but that kid had it coming. You would think so too if you heard the crap he was spewing about Bella earlier to the new guy." Emmett didn't really seem sorry at all.

"What did he say?" I lost focus on my dilemma for a moment.

"Newt was telling the guy how you are basically his so not to try anything. He was even more crass than me about it. Said things about the guy's sister too." Emmett looked over at me. "I think I am going to like this new guy. He didn't buy Newt's crap and basically warned him to stay away from his sister and, in a way, you by saying how brothers protect their sisters. Of course he was actually talking about me in your case. Which, just say the word, little sister." Carlisle cleared his throat and shook his head. Emmett shrugged. That was twice today Edward defended me. The second time was after my atrocious behavior.

"We got off track. Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle focused in on me.

"I almost lost control today," I whispered. They all still heard me of course.

"Miss Perfect almost slipped," Rose snorted in laughter.

"Rose, obviously she's upset." Esme looked shocked and looked more concerned then before.

"I never said I was perfect." I knew compared to other vampires I was still plain in comparison.

"I don't want to move again. Don't screw this up." She glared at me. I was instantly offended.

"Get off your high horse, Rosalie. Never once had we had to move from something I have done." Emmett looked guilty between us. I felt bad dragging his mistakes in between us. "Do you think I wanted to kill this boy? He has done nothing to deserve it. Twice today he defended my honor. He and his sister just moved here because their parents died. His sister doesn't need to lose another family member. I couldn't help it."

I turned to Carlisle hoping he could explain what had happened. "It was like something took over my mind and body. I was barley hanging on to my control. I never smelt something so tempting before." I pulled at my hair as tears that wouldn't shed welled in my eyes. I was so angry and disappointed in myself.

"I have." Emmett whispered silently. He patted my back softly.

"So it was the new boy?" Carlisle asked. He seemed to try to process the information.

"Yes, his name is Edward." I sighed. It felt rude to keep calling him 'the boy'.

"You know his name? You aren't crushing on him are you?" Rose sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"It is a small school. It isn't hard to know their names. His sister's name is Mary Alice but goes by Alice if you have been paying any attention today." I informed her. Her eyes rolled looking uninterested.

"All I know is I can't be anywhere near him. It is too risky for his life." I bit my lip. "If I have to leave, I will go alone."

"No, dear, we aren't going to let you go be by yourself." Esme shot Carlisle a pleading look. Rose groaned in frustration. Emmett was quietly trying to calm her.

"I am not going to disrupt everyone. I will go visit the Denalis for a while." I suggested.

"Now hold on there, maybe there are other solutions." Carlisle spoke up. "Perhaps more exposure to Edward's scent will help you."

"How am I supposed to do that without putting him at risk?" I was confused. I couldn't believe that Carlisle would want me to risk Edward's life like that. I never had human blood before and I wasn't going to start now with his.

"Not that I would suggest this normally, but if we were to get things with his scent on it, you could get use to it? Perhaps sitting in his vehicle he frequents or maybe even his bedroom when no one is at home?" Carlisle suggested.

"You want her to break into the Chief of Police's house," Emmett snickered. Esme and Rosalie were both giving Carlisle looks as if they hadn't heard him right.

"Well, at least the first few times one of should be with her to be on the safe side." Carlisle amended. He was serious.

"I am not babysitting her." Rosalie huffed. Just as well, I wouldn't want her to.

"I was referring to more of Esme and myself." He turned to look at me. "I am sure you will be fine, but our presence will just be a precaution. It will be best to do it when no one is home; during the day would be the best time. Rosalie and Emmett should stay at school to keep up with appearances." He glanced at the other two.

"What if it doesn't work and I still have hard time controlling myself?" I whispered.  
"Well, then we will have to take in consideration that we might have to move. We are family and we will stick together. I think that is more than fair to ask, considering there have been times that rest of us have been the cause." Carlisle gave Rosalie a pointed look.

Rosalie didn't answer but her face still spoke volumes. She wasn't happy being put out.

"I agree, it is fair to ask." Emmett spoke up and Rosalie just sighed and got up and left.

"Don't mind her, she will get over it." Emmett grinned. "Now on to other pressing matters. I do believe that you owe me some money." He held out his hand wiggling his finger for it.

"It is in my room. I will go get it." I stood up and waited until I was in the doorway to turn around. "It was well worth the bear I managed to get. I figured if I was going to lose the bet I should do it in style." I smirked.

Emmett's smirk fell into a pout as I hurried up the stairs to my room.

**F**

The next day after Emmett and Rose left for school, the rest of us headed out for Charlie Swan's house. We waited in the edge of the woods hoping to enter from the back where we could go unnoticed.

"I believe that Charlie set up a room in the basement for Edward. He was asking me advice on remodeling a few weeks back when I ran into him at the market." Esme gestured to a door leading to the basement. There was a fishing pole leaning near the entrance and a bucket. They smelt horrible.

"Well, let's see if it is open," Carlisle suggested. I was a bit hesitant. Surely the Chief of Police would lock all doors to his house. Carlisle went ahead to check it. He turned back with a smile when opened easily.

"Ready, dear?" Esme linked her arm through mine. I nodded and we ran together to the opening. I took a deep breath and held it before stepping all the way in.

The first area we entered looked to be a work room with some tools, a work bench and a deep freezer. There was another door that we went to. Carlisle opened the door cautiously.

I followed behind and glanced around the room. The room appeared to be unfinished but lived in. Most of his belongs were still in boxes.

"Bella, you are going to have to breathe at some point in order to get use to his scent." Carlisle gently reminded me.

Nervously I let of out my breath and took in a new breath. His scent filled my lungs and my throat burned in rage even though moments earlier I was feeling fine. My body tensed and was alert looking for the source.

"Easy, dear, he isn't here." Esme patted my hand lightly. Carlisle was ahead looking in a box.

"I have a slight confession. I was hoping if you learned more about this boy then it may be helpful to keep fighting your urge to kill him." Carlisle opened something that looked like a photo album.

I moved forward slightly to see it. There were pictures of Edward and his sister as babies. As they grew older the pictures seemed farther spaced and less frequent.

"It is hard to believe that these two are twins," Esme commented looking too.

A woman that had to be their mother appeared in a couple of the pictures. Edward had inherited his hair color from his mother, but Alice looked like her. There was only one picture of man with them. It appeared to be a formal picture taking by a professional. The man looked stern in the picture. The only clue that he might be their father was that Edward looked a lot like him.

Carlisle pulled out an article from the back and unfolded it for us to see. It ended up being an obituary on his parents. It was a picture of the same couple again. The man was still almost frowning in the picture even though the woman was happily smiling.

According to the article Edward and Alice arrived at the scene only moments after their parents' deaths.

"Those poor dears," Esme exclaimed softly. My heart went out to them too. I knew what it was like to lose parents at such a young age.

"They weren't with their parents at Christmas?" I looked at the dates and came to the conclusion in my head.

"So it appears. In fact, it looks like at Edward has been away at school for awhile judging by the pictures. I recognize the emblem on his uniforms; it is from a pretty prestigious boarding school about two hours outside of Chicago. I think the school Alice attended is near there as well." I frowned at thought. Why have kids if you are just going to send them away like that?

**F**

The next couple of days past similarly, Esme was the only one to join me on the second day. The rest of the school week I came on my own. Carlisle was right. Each day it was a bit easier. I am embarrassed to admit that I would lie down on his bed a few times to get a more concentrated scent. I also learned that Alice's scent didn't affect me like his did.

During this time, I leaned more about Edward. I found some composition books left out and it looked like Edward was trying his hand at composing music. I was curious what instrument he played since I didn't see any.

Sunday night I was pretty sure that I could handle school the next day. I wanted one last test first though. I hunted first and then had Emmett join me to hold me back just incase.

"Ready?" I asked just before entering the basement door. He nodded he placed a grip on my arms but not too tight yet.

We entered and I could tell from the deep breathing that Edward was asleep. We entered his room and his scent hit almost as hard as the second day. I tensed and growled and Emmett's gripped tightened.

"Relax, Bella, remember you don't want to hurt him." Emmett encouraged. I nodded and slowly allowed myself to fight back my urge.

Edward laid in his bed asleep. The sheets were twisted around his topless torso. He appeared to be in good shape. My gaze drifted over his peaceful face. A soft hum of an unrecognizable tune came from him.

"If you are good can we go now? It is a little weird watching this kid sleep." Emmett whispered softly to not disturb Edward. I nodded and we turned towards the door.

"Isabella?" Edward mumbled.

We froze and glanced behind us. He appeared to still be asleep and he rolled over again, softly snoring. "Goddess…" he mumbled again. I felt a smile form on my lips. I was grateful I couldn't blush.

"He must be dreaming of you?" Emmett snickered looking thoroughly amused. I elbowed him before he did wake Edward up.

We left and ran a few miles in before we stopped.

"So what do you think?" Emmett asked.

"I think I will be able to handle it." I smiled and then frowned slightly. "Monday, did I cause too much attention?" I figured I would ask him since I know Rosalie would be less then honest.

"Naw. I don't think too many people noticed you have been gone, except, well, Newt of course. The new guy looked like he wanted to approach me a couple of times, but backed out. I heard him and sister talk in the parking lot the other day. Sounds like she is trying to convince him that you were sick or that it was, ya know, that girly thing. That is why you were in a bad mood." Emmett shrugged.

"What girly thing?" I was bit confused.

"Ya know. That thing girls go through once a month." Emmett appeared a bit flustered. I smirked when I realized what he was getting at.

"What would that have to do with anything," I challenged him narrowing my eyes at him. I wasn't seriously upset with him. It was just amusing watching a big guy like Emmett squirm.

"Hey, it's what that girl…Alice suggested." He held his hands up in surrender.

I nodded. Well I guess it could be worse. At least he wouldn't think I was a total bitch for no reason. But then why would it matter if he did think that. It is not like I could even be friends with him, let alone anything else.

**F**

The first day back to school went fairly smoothly. I even managed to get through Biology. Edward had surprised me and caught me off guard. It was a simple gesture and in a way it was very sweet. He reached out to move a piece of my hair that was caught. However, when he brushed my cheek, not only did the same sparks ignite but so did my sudden thirst. The touch had been innocent. I could tell that he seemed equally surprised and a bit embarrassed by it.

Luckily I was able to quickly excuse myself. The rest of the week I tried to keep my distance. I answered him when he talked to me, but I made sure not to initiate anything. I didn't want to lead him on in any way. Unlike others at the school, he wasn't annoying so I couldn't bring myself to tell him off like I would Mike.

It was hard to do since I kept being drawn to this boy. I found the random facts that he just seemed to know off hand interesting. He apparently has spent a good deal of time reading and researching things. I wondered why he thought he had to be a lawyer, when his interest seemed to be everywhere but there. If I ventured a guess, it was too appease his dead father.

It wasn't my place but I wanted to tell him that he should do what he wanted to do. What would make him happy to do, not what he thinks he suppose to because his father wanted it. Human life was too short to not be happy with your choices.

**A/N: So Bella doesn't see herself as a monster. She is disappointed in herself(control), but she isn't blaming Edward either thinking he is demon sent to torment her. She might think she is plain, but she won't be as bad in the original.**

**Nickname Newt is for the amphibian. It was Carlisle idea to be slightly stockerish in hopes that getting use to his scent and knowing better would help her fight her blood lust. **

**She doesn't realize he is her mate yet, so that is why she is trying to keep him at arms length. **

**Bella's POV will come back in chapter 7. Edward will be the next two chapters and probably a majority of the story, unless I think the part needs to be told in Bella's or someone else's.**

**Thank You For All Revews**

**F**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F  
F**

**Preview:**

**I am not sure how far I went, I wagered it felt at least two miles when a loud noise made me pause. I swear I heard a branch crack and a feral growl. I froze in my tracks and looked around. It was eerily quiet not even birds were chirping.**

"**Hello?" I called out cautiously. I glanced around to look for any type of movement. I felt a chill of tread run through me. **

**I took off running back through the woods and in my hurry tripped over a root crashing to the ground. My glasses went flying off and I heard a snapping.**

**I reached out for them and discovered them snapped in two and cracked.**

"**Shit," I pocketed I held on to them as scurried to my feet.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 5**

The week went quickly with Bella giving me the cold shoulder. I couldn't help feeling a bit hurt by it. I wasn't used to being ignored. She answered questions I asked her when I had a chance during class. She would also smile slightly when I tried to tell her some random facts to impress her. But other than a 'hello' at the start of class she remained fairly silent.

However, she did enter my dreams. In them she was friendlier to say the least. The dreams ranged from innocent touches, like dancing, to more erotic ones where we had another Biology lab that dealt with Anatomy where she was the experiment on our lab desk without a stitch of clothing on. It was a hands on lab where I had to find and lable various parts of her female body.

Friday came and the weather was decent afterschool, it wasn't raining and the temperature was mild. I decided to take a run in the woods behind Charlie's house on a small path. I started off at a brisk pace and found it slightly irritating that I had to dodge trees every few feet. I made a mental note to ask Charlie or coach if there were any good trails around here.

I am not sure how far I went, I'd wager it felt like at least two miles when a loud noise made me pause. I swear I heard a branch crack and a feral growl. I froze in my tracks and looked around. It was eerily quiet, not even birds were chirping.

"Hello?" I called out cautiously. I glanced around to look for any type of movement. I felt a chill of dread run through me.

I took off running back through the woods and in my hurry tripped over a root crashing to the ground. My glasses went flying off and I heard a snapping.

I reached out for them and discovered them snapped in two and cracked.

"Shit," I held on to them as I scurried to my feet. The woods were calm and the feeling of dread had left. I stretched and discovered that my glasses were the only casualty.

I walked as fast as I dared, being careful since I didn't have my glasses on.

"Edward?" I could hear Alice calling from up ahead.

"Coming," I called back. I hoped she didn't enter the woods.

After another few moments I reached her. She was at the edge of the woods looking worried. When she saw me she looked relieved.

"Are you okay? I just got a bad feeling all of a sudden and I couldn't find you. Why don't you have your phone? Oh never mind, I guess the woods have shotty reception. What happened to your glasses? Maybe this is a good thing. Now you can wear your contacts that you refuse to wear and stop hiding your eyes. I bet Bella would like that." Alice started to ramble excitedly.

"Alice, slow down. I am fine. I don't have pockets for my phone so it is in my room. I tripped and fell, my glasses broke." I think I answered all her questions.

"You tripped?" Alice looked confused.

"I heard an animal and took off running. The path isn't clear so I tripped on a root." I explained.

"An animal?" Alice looked behind me looking worried as if it might jump out at any moment.

"I am sure it's gone by now. Let's get in the house." I pulled her back towards the house, because, truth be told, I wasn't sure about the animal and I didn't want to be wrong.

"Is something burning," I sniffed the air.

"Shit," Alice mumbled and went running.

**F**

It was a quite Saturday morning and I was reading _**The Ingenious Gentleman Don Quixote of La Mancha **_while sitting on my bed. I was deeply engrossed when I felt something drop down beside me on my bed with a bounce.

"Is it really that hard to knock," I didn't even look up from the book.

"What for, you would've just said 'come in'," I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Not the point." I pointed to the stairs while I kept reading.

"Seriously?" she huffed. After a few minutes of me not answering her, she got up and stomped up the stairs. She went out and slammed the door. I heard her bang on the door.

I closed my book and placed it on my lap before putting my arms behind my head. She knocked again more insistent.

"Come in," I called. She opened the door and stood at the top of the stairs. Her hands were on her hips looking annoyed.

"Alice, what a surprise. I didn't know you were home." I said cheekily. She flipped me the bird.

"How very lady-like, Mary Alice," I scolded playfully. She stuck out her tongue as she skipped down the steps. She tripped on the last step crashing to the floor.

"Alice," I jumped up and hurried over.

"Oh, ouch. I am okay." She grumbled sitting up. "I just bit my tongue." She wiped a bit of blood from her mouth. I grabbed her a tissue.

"Thank you," she took it from me then wiped her lips. Luckily it seemed to be only a tiny bit.

"You have to be more careful and stop wearing those death traps." I gave her a hand up.

"But they look so cute with this outfit." She tried to show them off again. When she stumbled this time, I caught her. I gave her a stern glance as she grinned sheepishly.

"What are you doing down here anyways?" I asked.

"I am bored. Charlie went fishing and won't be back until later." She batted her eyes at me. I had a feeling I knew what was coming. Shopping.

"I have plenty of books for you to choose from." I gestured with my hand.

"Bor-ring." Alice sang. Her eyes lit up. "We could…"

"I am not shopping, Alice. We did that last weekend. Call Angela or one of those other girls; Lauren and Jessica. They seemed like the type of girls who like to shop." I shook my head.

"Jessica and Lauren are fake bitches. I thought maybe Jessica might be okay, but all she does is ask questions about you." Alice grumbled. I started to dislike Jessica even more. "Angela doesn't have the money to go plus she needs to baby-sit her twin brothers later."

"I am sorry, but I really don't want to go shopping again so soon." I tried not to give in to her, but I knew if she pouted anymore I was likely to give in.

"Even it is for paint for your room. We can get all the supplies and I will help paint." Alice suggested.

"You know I am fine with it just being white." I told her. The rooms at the school dorms were this color.

"You can't leave it only primed. Even if you want white you still need to get paint." Alice explained.

"Alright," I grabbed my wallet and keys. "But you are changing your shoes first."

"Argh. Fine. Just because you are older by five minutes doesn't mean you get to order me around." I raised an eyebrow at her. If anyone was bossy between the two of us, it was her.

"I will meet you outside." I went to the closet to grab a coat. I decided to grab the soft brown leather one Alice insisted I needed. By the time I got outside and in the truck Alice exited the house. There were no trace of the snow that came down earlier in the week. But the ground was slick and I watched her nearly slip twice getting into the car. I gave her a pointed look as she buckled up.

"Stop being so smug. Either say 'I told you so' or just drive." She mumbled. I chuckled and started up the truck. I winced slightly at the sound. It had been amusing at first, but now it was just annoying. How slow it drove was getting on my nerves.

**F**

Once we were on the highway Alice spoke up.

"So how is it going with Isabella." She asked casually looking out the window.

"It isn't." I tightened my hold on the steering wheel. I knew she wouldn't let this go to easily. She was going to have more questions. She immediately turned herself in her seat to face me.

"Why not?" she persisted.

"I screwed up. Bella is barely speaking to me now." I told her. Alice furrowed her eyebrows.

"What did you do?" she demanded to know. She wasn't going to let go until she got to analyze this.

"Some of her hair got caught under her strap of her bookbag. My hand moved without me really thinking about it and freed it. She tensed as soon as I touched her. I apologized then and again the next day. She said it was fine, but I don't think it is." I explained to my twin. I could feel my ears burning a bit.

Alice frowned in her seat as she chewed on the corner of her mouth. She appeared to be in deep thought.

"Why did you call her Bella?" she suddenly asked. Not what I expected.

"She said that is what she liked to be called when she introduced herself to me." I glanced at Alice, who now had a small grin on her face.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"Everyone else calls her Isabella." Alice's smile grew brighter.

"So?" I prompted. Alice giggled and shook her head like I should've known the answer.

"So she asked you to call her by a nickname, that has to be good. Angela said she was shy remember. Maybe you are just reading too much into it. The Cullens only moved here a couple years ago, maybe she's just nervous making new friends. After seeing the way some of the guys treat her do you blame her for being cautious?" Alice explained thoughtfully.

"No, I don't but doesn't that make what I did worse?" I sighed heavily.

"Not necessarily. You apologized for it. She lets you, not Mike, call her Bella. Just show her you are interested in her for her and not because she is a pretty girl." I had to admit it helped to have a sister at times like these for the female perspective.

"She's more than pretty," I thought of her as my angel.

"You know what I mean," Alice smirked.

"You just don't want to admit you are wrong." I smirked and she knew she had won.

"I am not wrong. At least not about that. Other dreams…." She trailed off looking away out the window.

"What dreams, Ali," I spoke up after she was quite for too long.

"You are going to think I am crazy." She muttered under her breath while turning away.

"Well you are." I snickered. She punched me in the arm. I rubbed the sore spot.

"Hey, I am driving here." I scowled. She settled in her seat and started playing with the radio knobs. I batted her hand away and turned it off for the moment.

"The dream was weird. I saw Bella running through the woods. She jumped on the back of a big wild cat and bit its neck." Alice finally blurted out. She was right that did sound crazy.

"Well….uh…" I was a lost for words.

"See I told you." Alice groaned.

"When did you have this dream," I asked her. There had to be some sort of explanation for it.

"About two nights ago," Alice sighed.

"You mean the night you fell asleep watching that horror movie, plus after eating all that spicy food." Alice shifted in her seat uncomfortably. Alice tried hard but she wasn't the best cook. I swear I still felt heartburn from those enchiladas she tried to make.

"You think that might be why?" Alice seemed a bit unsure.

"Well, what else could it be," It wasn't like Bella was a vampire or some sort of demon.

Alice shrugged in response.

**F**

A long drive later I pulled into a big chain home improvement store. We had to go all the way to Sequim.

Alice hopped out of the car looking excited. Apparently any type of shopping made her excited. I shook my head in amusement as I grabbed a cart and followed her in.

The store looked like a warehouse inside. There were rows after rows of tall shelves filled with items. At first it appeared to be overwhelming.

Alice kept walking like she owned the joint. She found the area for paint right away.

"Well, pick a color," she encouraged. I looked at several small rows of different shades of colors. Many colors.

"Ah…." I ran my hand thorough my hair. I looked for Alice's help. Maybe I should let her pick after all. She wasn't looking at the choices with me though, but in another direction. I glanced in the same direction and I froze slightly. A figure had her back to us with long wavy brown hair. Alice's smile grew bigger.

"Alice, don't…." I started to say.

"Isabella," she squealed so loudly that I am sure people in the far corner of the store would be able to hear her.

Bella turned slightly and didn't look too surprised to see us. She smiled softly and waved before starting to turn away again.

"Isabella, can you help us with something?" Alice shouted again waving her over. Bella seemed to hesitate before walking towards us.

She looked from me to Alice with her eyebrows raised. I realized they never really have been introduced.

"Bella, this is my twin sister Alice," gesturing to the vibrating girl next to me.  
"Hi, Bella. Is it okay to call you Bella? I know others at school refer to you as Isabella. But Edward calls you Bella. But if you don't want me to call you that just tell me. I will understand. I am Mary Alice but I hate the name. I only like Alice or Allie. But I was named after a great aunt yadda yadda so I am stuck with it." Alice blurting out so fast I had trouble catching it all. I might have to disown Alice if she scares her away.

"Bella, is fine." The corner of Bella's mouth twitched slightly. "You said you need help?"

"We do. Well, Edward does. He is a guy, so naturally he is clueless when it comes to things like this. As you know we are new here and staying with Charlie. He has been such a sweetheart of a cousin. He put up drywall in the basement for Edward to have his own room. But he only left the room with just primer on it. If it was up to Edward he would just leave it that way, but it needs be painted. Men don't seem to realize these things. So we are trying to choose a color. Would you believe that Edward here would choose Traffic Cone Orange? Who would choose that?" Alice finally paused for air. I was about to say I had been joking when Bella spoke up.

"That is the color of my room at home." Bella answered frowning a bit. Alice's eyes grew to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped open. She looked embarrassed for unintentionally insulting Bella.

"I am sorry. Orange…" Alice struggled to repair her mistake.

"I was joking. My room is lilac purple." Bella started laughing. Her laughter sounded like wind chimes in a breeze. Alice looked relieved.

"Oh. Well, anyways. I figure if he won't listen to me, maybe he would listen to you. I was thinking of something light green or light blue since it is a small room and needs all the light it can get." Alice looked at Bella expectantly. Bella glanced at me looking a little unsure. I shrugged, but had to admit I was curious what she would choose.

"Well, let's see." She scanned the colors and snagged one with her small delicate fingers. "This one." She pointed to one shade of green out of four. Alice looked at it then at me.

"I think it is perfect." Alice grinned like she won the lottery. They both looked at me.

"Green is fine." I nodded. I honestly didn't care too much as long as it wasn't pink.

"Great, Satin, Semi-gloss, or Gloss?" Alice asked. It sounded like code to me.

"Huh?" Alice rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissing me.

"Never mind. I will go get the paint mixed, you collect supplies. We will need brushes or maybe rollers, tape and drop cloths. Bye, Bella, thank you." Alice called while darting away.

I heard a small musical laugh and turned back to Bella who was smiling and shaking her head.

"She is very enthusiastic isn't she?" Bella's golden eyes met my own.

"You think this is something, you should see when she's shopping for herself. In fact, she's looking for a shopping buddy if you're up to it." I laughed along with her.

Bella grimaced slightly. "I am not one for shopping. I avoid it when I can." She sounded apologetic.

"Right, forget I asked." Feeling slightly awkward. Bella shifted away looking like she was about to leave.

"I should go and get what I came for." Bella gave me a small smile.

"Right." I ran my hand through my hair. "Thank you again for your help," suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"You are welcome. I am glad to have been a help." She bit her lip. My eyes trained to her plump lips that were a natural rose colored. "Where are your glasses?" I glanced back up at her subconsciously touching my face. It felt odd not wearing them.

"They broke and I am wearing contacts." I answered sheepishly.

"Oh, I like the contacts." she stared at me for a moment and my heart skipped a beat. What was it about this girl that made me seem like a bumbling idiot?

"Bye, Edward, see you at school." She gave me a small smile back.

"Bye, Bella. See you Monday." I nodded as she turned away from me. I watched for a moment as her hips swayed and her ass looked round and tight in her jeans.

I broke my stare to quickly gather my supplies and leave. Alice met up with me at the end of the aisle placing two cans in the cart. She had a huge smile on her face that told me that something was up.

"Say it already," I pushed the cart to the checkout.

"Nothing." She said in a sing-song voice that tended to get on my nerves and she knew it. "I love that shade of green she chose. Don't you. It reminds me of something." She tapped her chin like she was thinking. "Oh I know." She gave me a wicked smile. "It matches your eyes, brother dear."  
"That's preposterous." I rolled my eyes. But I glanced at the sample, again.

"No it isn't. What is aprost…preos..ugh… is that word, that is ridiculous." Alice insisted. "I have to use the ladies room. I will meet you at the car." She left my side quickly.

I went through a self check-out and loaded my bags back in the cart to bring them out to the truck. I noticed Bella carrying a large container of spackle.

"What are you going to do with all of that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I have to fix some damage on a wall. Emmett had a bit of an accident." She shrugged looking slightly amused.

"Is he okay? That is a lot of spackle." My eyes widened. Her face changed like she said too much to me.

"He is fine," she answered.

"Here let me take that for you," I reached out for the bucket remembering my manners that my mother installed in me.

"I got it," Bella started to say, our fingers brushed and I tried to get the handle. The electricity traveled up my arm again. Bella dropped the handle and I was surprised by the weight of the container. Bella had been carrying like it was nothing.

I placed it my cart and pushed towards the exit again.

"Just tell me where you are parked." I told her.

"Over there," Bella gestured to an area of the parking lot. I turned the cart in that direction and frowned. I stopped in my tracks and scanned the whole parking lot. A blaring of a horn made me jump.

"Edward, we need to get out of the way." Bella tugged on the cart lightly. I nodded spotted a car with an impatient driver looking irritated that we were blocking him. I pushed forward. "Is everything okay? You look very pale." Bella sounded concerned.

"My truck is missing. It should be over here. Who would take it?" I asked in alarm.

**A/N: Posting a bit early. The chapter is ready so I figured why wait. This chapter I am sure will leave you with a few questions. Where is the truck? What was in the woods? And I am sure some are curious to find out about what happened with Emmett and the wall? **

**Note this is only the end of week two in the story. It took six weeks before Edward would talk to her again in Twilight.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview: **

"**Am I making you nervous," Bella looked a bit sad. I shook my head in refusal.**

"**I must apologize for Alice. I have feeling I know why she did this and she was out of line. I will talk to her." I apologized. Bella tilted her head to the side as she seemed to process the information.**

"**What is it she was trying to do? If you don't mind me asking." Bella asked, she sounded as curious as a cat.**

"**She says she has seen it that we belong together." I explained.**

"**Seen it?" Bella looked confused and I hesitated how to respond. As upset I was with Alice at the moment I would never throw her under the bus. But still I had this strong urge to tell Bella.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 6**

"_Is everything okay? You look very pale." Bella sounded concerned._

"_My truck is missing. It should be over here. Who would take it?" I asked in alarm_.

We came to a stop by her car. I continued to look around as if it would appear suddenly. I even looked out to the streets.

Bella scanned the parking lot too. "Where is your sister?"

"Alice? She went to the bathroom." Bella gave me a skeptical look. "She wouldn't…" I trailed off and then felt my pockets. My keys were gone. I pulled my phone out and quickly called.

"Hello?" her voice answered and it was filled with amusement.

"Mary Alice, did you steal my truck." I accused.

"It is my truck too you know. I need it for something." She tried to pass off her innocence.

"And that involved leaving my stranded. Get back here, now." I hissed in irritation.

"I am sure Bella can give your cranky ass a ride home. See you at home." She hung up.

Unbelievable! I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to figure out what to do next.

"Umm, Edward, are you okay?" Bella's sweet voice brought me out of my brooding.

"I am just super. I can't believe she just drove off and left me." I grumbled.

"I can give you a ride back to Forks if you like." Bella offered.

"Are you sure you don't mind," I asked. I looked up to notice Bella already had all our things in her trunk.

"I am going that way anyways." Bella closed her trunk.

"That's very kind of you, thank you," I smiled. Bella walked up to the passenger door and unlocked it. I pushed the cart off to the side and climbed into the car.

"So how worried should I be getting in the car?" I asked closing the car door.

"What do you mean?" Bella looked confused and a bit worried as she started up the car.

"Well if I am right this is a 1957 Plymouth Fury, whose name happens to be Christine." I explained teasingly. I saw the confusion wipe from Bella's face and amusement twinkled in her beautiful eyes instead. "If music from the 50's starts playing I am jumping out, no matter how fast you are going."

Bella laughed loudly, she looked carefree. "I promise that my car is nothing to worry about." I brushed off the feeling that she was being cryptic. "How is this?" she pressed a button on her stereo that looked much newer than the car. Sound drifted out and I smiled in surprise.

"Clair de Lune," I murmured.

"You know Debussy?" Bella looked pleased.

"My mother use to play classical musical all the time around the house." I grew wistful.

"I am sorry, Edward. Do you need me to change it?" Bella's eyes dimmed slightly.

"No, it fine. It just hurts some days more than others. But the music makes me remember the good times. Like when she taught me to play the piano." I smiled softly.

"You play?" Bella questioned.

"I do. Not as often as I like but at one time I played for hours on end each day. Unfortunately I haven't found one around here to play." I stopped when my stomach let out an embarrassingly loud growl. I felt my ears start to burn in my embarrassment.

"I am sorry about that." I told her sheepishly. Luckily she seemed more amused by it then anything else.

"When is the last time you ate," she asked casually as my stomach did another small rumble.

"Ahh." I paused trying to recollect. "Last night, I suppose." Looking at the clock noticing it was after one. I didn't eat breakfast usually and I didn't eat anything before leaving.

"Well, I guess I should stop and find you something to eat." Bella tsked as if she was disappointed in me.

"You don't have to do that." My stomach groaned in protest.

"I think I do or it will sound like I let a bear in my car until we get back to Forks." Bella smirked. "What is your poison? There are Mexican, Chinese, Italian, chain restaurants, pizza, burgers…"

"Italian is fine." I answered. I might have been slightly selfish wanting to spend some extra time with her. "Are you Italian? Isabella is Italian, but it also can be Spanish." I winced after asking.

"Um, I don't think so. As far as I know I have English roots and maybe some Irish."

Bella found a restaurant called Tarcisio Italian Restaurant and pulled in. I jumped out quickly to get her door, but I was too late. She stepped out giving me a questioning look.

I shrugged sheepishly and followed her into the restaurant, this time making sure I open the door for her. As she passed me her scent filled my nose and it smelt very familiar.

I approached the hostess stand and the young girl their looked up. Her eyes lit up and she adjusted her shirt slightly.

"How many," she purred flirtatiously.

"Two," Bella was the one that spoke up and her voice sounded unusually cold.

The girl faltered with the menus as she looked at Bella who was standing at my elbow.

"A table for, you and your sister?" The girl tried to further ignore Bella. Her rudeness irritated me. I opened my moth to say something, only to be cut off by Bella.

"I am not his sister." Bella corrected the girl. The hostess glanced at Bella again and staggered backwards.

"Sorry, my mistake." She stumbled over her words as she picked up the menus again. "Right this way." She guided us to a booth towards the back near the bathrooms.

"Here you are," she placed the menus down and walked away.

"Excuse me, could we possibly move to that table over there." I pointed to another booth more secluded. The hostess turned, frowning slightly. She looked at the table then at me. She sighed loudly and grabbed the menus and led us to the table.

"Anything else," she batted her heavy massacred eyelashes at me.

"Nope, that will be all," Bella dismissed her at we sat down in the booth.

The girl left as I sat down.

"Chose what you would like, it is on me as a thank you for helping me out." I opened my menu.

"That is very kind of you, but I am not hungry. I had a big breakfast." Bella said sweetly.

"Oh, if I knew I wouldn't let you stop." I felt embarrassed that I had made her go out of her way.

"Don't apologize, it is okay. I am in no rush." Bella smiled.

"So what did Emmett do in order to cause damage to a wall?" I looked up from the menu.  
Bella got a bit of a sheepish look on her face.

"It was my fault, that is why I am fixing it. I didn't intend for it to happen." Bella bit her lip looking a bit remorseful.

"You put Emmett through a wall?" I was astonished. Emmett had to be at least three times bigger than her.

"I am stronger than I look." Bella said defensively. I shook my head in amazement. I tried to picture it in my head and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Remind me to stay on your good side." I shook my head laughing.

Bella's scowl changed to a soft smile. "I think you're safe." Her expression changed and I swore I heard her mumble 'for now'.

"May I take your order?" a waiter came to the table eyeing Bella like she was on the menu.

"I will just have some water. Edward what would you like." Bella never looked at the poor guy. He turned to me and I glared at him. I know we weren't on a date, technically, but he should still show some professionalism instead of fawning over a patron.

"I will have the seafood lasagna with a Coke, please." I handed him our menus. The waiter didn't verbalize a response, but left with a backwards glance at Bella.

I picked up the salt shaker and tilted it slightly.

"You know that they put rice in with the salt to soak up the moisture. Humidity makes salt clump." I placed the salt shaker down and ran a hand through my hair. I glanced at her and she was smiling softly. She had to think I was strange with all this information I spurted out at her. It was a bad nervous habit to have.

"Am I making you nervous," Bella looked a bit sad. I shook my head in refusal.

"I must apologize for Alice. I have a feeling I know why she did this and she was out of line. I will talk to her." I apologized. Bella tilted her head to the side as she seemed to process the information.

"What is it she was trying to do? If you don't mind me asking," Bella asked, she sounded as curious as a cat.

"She says she has seen it that we belong together." I explained.

"Seen it?" Bella looked confused and I hesitated how to respond. As upset as I was with Alice at the moment I would never throw her under the bus. But still I had this strong urge to tell Bella.

"She isn't a freak." I quickly defended her. "She just gets these dreams that are like premonitions. Often times what she dreams, comes true, but she has been wrong before too."

"I didn't say she was a freak." Bella reassured me and I believed that she didn't think poorly of Alice. She looked up as the waiter brought our drinks. He paused, glancing at Bella a little too long, giving her a wink when she looked up and dropped a piece of paper in front of her. He turned to leave with a smirk.

I fought myself not to reach out and grab it. Bella beat me to it. She picked up the paper holding it as if it was a dirty tissue.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this," she called him back.

"Nope, I believe that is for you," he winked again.

"Trust me, it isn't for me." Bella's eyes seemed to darken. It is strange that her eyes do that. I wonder if it is a genetic trait. I will have to look it up.

"Right, I am sorry." The kid mumbled as he grabbed the note. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, how about a different server. One that won't hit on us while serving our food." I spoke this time.  
"Of course, sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience." A new voice spoke up. I turned to see a middle age lady that appeared to be the manager. She took her employee by the elbow and pulled him back to the kitchen.

Our silence was a bit uncomfortable after she left. So I thought I might tell her something to lighten the mood.

"She is probably wrong about it, so I hope you don't think that I am trying to use it as a pick up line. She also had a dream that you jumped on the back of a mountain lion and bit its neck. But I chalk that up to the spicy food from the night before and the movie she chose to watch before going to bed." I tried to laugh but the expression on Bella's face made me stop.

A series of emotions flittered across her face. Her eyes slightly tightened before she responded. "Sorry, I have no mountain lions in my diet. I am strictly vegetarian." Her voice sounded strange.

"Look, Bella, I was just trying to make you laugh. Alice and I laughed at the absurdly of it earlier."

"Is she often right?" she asked quietly. There was still mixed emotions behind her eyes.

"She is often right, but she has been wrong too. I didn't mean for any of this to upset you," I huffed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I was blowing it big time.

"Look, Edward, you're a great guy and all…" Bella seemed to struggle with her words.

"But…" I prompted.

"I just don't think it is in the cards for us to be together that way. My life isn't all that easy and it would be unfair to bring you into it." She looked sad as she told me this.

"Did you just tell me it's not me that it's you," I tried to make light of the situation, but my own voice was strained. It hurt like hell to be rejected before anything started.

"It really is me. My past wasn't an easy one and it has really affected me today. It wasn't just a line." Bella smirked sadly, her lips trembled, but no tears fell.

"I can understand that. Alice and I never really had a friend. Back in Chicago I had people trying to be my friend based on my name and the size of my wallet. I thought it would be different here. You're the first person I have enjoyed talking to. We don't have to try and be anything, but maybe we can at least be friends." I quietly pleaded. I would settle for anything at this point with her.

"I don't think I know how to be a good friend. It is why I keep to myself." She sounded so wistful though. I hoped she would give in.

"We could still try?" I fidgeted with my fork, waiting for her to respond.

"Here we are," the manager herself placed my plate in front of me.

"Anything for you, dear?" she asked Bella. Bella just shook her head. She seemed to be arguing with herself in her mind.

After a moment I picked up my fork and stabbed my lunch.

"What is your favorite color?" I looked up in surprise at Bella who was smiling shyly.

"Don't friends need to know these things" she shrugged.

"Blue," I answered, thinking about how pretty she looked in her blue sweater. "Yours?"

"Green." She looked me directly in the eyes. I shifted slightly in my seat.

For the rest of lunch and the ride home we shot questions back and forth.

She pulled up to the house and I saw that the truck was here and another vehicle I didn't know. Alice was about to get a piece of my mind.

Bella got out with me as I got things out of the trunk.

"Thank you for the ride." I said shyly.

"It made the afternoon interesting," Bella's smile lit her face up.

"Bella?" She looked up at me as I gathered my nerve. "I am glad you decided to be friends." I bent quickly and kissed her smooth, cold, cheek. I pulled back and her eyes looked darker than normal. She seemed surprised by my gesture.  
"I am glad we are friends too." She started to turn, but spun back quickly. She reached up on her tippy toes and quickly kissed my cheek. "Good night, Edward. See you, Monday." She got into her car quickly and drove off while I was still standing there.

I touched my cheek where she kissed and it felt warm although her lips were cold.

**F**

I grabbed the supplies and entered the house. Alice was waiting for me sitting on the stairs. She was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"You know for someone so small, you're hugely irritating." I glared at her. She didn't seemed phased at all

I rolled my eyes and stalked away. She followed after me practically skipping.

"Wait, tell me how it went." She begged.

"Nope." I refused her. It would be a punishment for her not to know what happened.

"Edward, where have you been?" Charlie looked up from the game.

"I was in Sequim picking up some paint for the room. Alice talked me into to going today and then she just left me at the store." I gave my sister a pointed look. She stuck her tongue out at me. Charlie looked rather surprised by this information.

"Alice," Charlie sounded stern.

"He is over exaggerating. I knew Bella would give him a ride home," Alice was still very smug.

"Who is Bella?" Charlie furrowed his brows, probably going through the town roster in his head.

"Isabella Cullen, she is in our class at school. I think they will be perfect together. She helped us pick out the paint and she chose a color that matches his eyes. See, she likes him." Alice sang cheerfully. Charlie's mustache twitched slightly in amusement as he fought to stay stern. A snort of laughter came from the kid on the couch. My face flamed with embarrassment.

"Alice," I hissed.

"Cullen! Charlie, please tell me you warned these kids away from them." I turned to an older gentleman of Native American decent, who was in the room. He was in a wheelchair and the young boy was sitting next to him, who looked embarrassed by the gentleman's tirade. The boy had long hair in a pony tail and looked younger than myself and Alice, but not by much.

"That is enough about that. I told you I don't believe in your prejudice old man. Dr. Cullen is a good doctor. None of his family has given me any trouble." Charlie interrupted. "Edward, this here is friends of mine, Billy Black, and his son, Jacob. They are from the Quileute Reservation. Boys, this here is, Edward, Elizabeth's son."

"Hello," I extended my hand politely. The older man grabbed my hand and held it between his two. "Son, I beg of you to stay away from the siren, don't fall for her feminine wiles. They are traps." He stared straight into my eyes freaking me the hell out. I was curious to why he had an abhorrence to Bella's family.

"Dad," the boy groaned covering his face with his hands.

"Jacob you mind me. I am your elder." He glared at his son who rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure," Jacob muttered. He leaned back into the couch.

"Billy, I had about enough with this nonsense." Charlie sounded exasperated.

"Perhaps we should be on our way." Billy wheeled forward. Jacob went with him and Charlie helped them both out.

As soon as they weren't in sight Alice turned on me.

"So?" She started hopping up and down in anticipation.

"So what?" I crossed my arms.

"How did it go? Something must have happened. You have been gone awhile." She whined.

"I am not telling you a thing, Mary Alice. What you did wasn't very funny at all." I frowned. "What if Bella had already left or refused to give me a ride. Did you stop to think she may not be comfortable with a guy she doesn't know too well riding in the car with her alone?" I knew Bella had some hesitation to men and I wasn't sure if something happened in her past that made her feel that way. She did say her past affected her to point that she wanted to be a loner.

"No, I didn't," Alice admitted, finally looking contrite.

"Give me my keys back, please, you pick pocket." I held my hand out. She sighed and went to the couch bending down to pick up her purse. She pulled out the keys and tossed them to me.

"Alice, I want you to hand over your license too," Charlie spoke up. I didn't realize he was back in the room.

"What? Why?" she looked indignant.

"Because of that stunt you pulled on your brother. What you did wasn't very funny." Charlie answered. I think we were both a little surprise by his authority. Alice was used to getting away with murder with our parents.

"But I meant well. I know they like each other. The paint she picked out matched his eyes. See?" she held out the can with the sample to Charlie. "That is saying something right? I was only trying to help move things along."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow as if he was trying to figure out what language she was speaking.

"Mary Alice, your license, please. Or I could have you do community service. That would involve picking up trash along the roads." Charlie threatened.

"Eww, no," Alice wrinkled her nose. She started digging around her purse.

"Or hold on. Since you think it was only proper to involve yourself in his life, maybe Edward should set you up with a fella himself." Charlie mustache twitched. I could tell he wasn't really serious with the last one. But I decided to run with it.

"I hear Eric Yorkie thinks you're cute?" I smirked. Alice looked horrified.

"Fine, here." Alice handed over her license. "How long until I get it back?"

"Two weeks." Charlie answered her. Alice nodded and left the room.

Charlie sighed and walked up to his mantle and placed her license behind a picture.  
I squinted and walked forward to look at the picture better.

"Is that my parents?" I wasn't aware that they came out here. My mother was smiling at the camera. Her green eyes sparkled in the light. My father was on one side of her with a grimace like smile on his face. Charlie was on the other side of my mother with a smile too.

"Yup, that was the summer before they got engaged. Your mom came out here for about a week or two every year before she was married. Your father only came once and hated it.

From what I understand your mom wanted the two of you to come visit like she had but your father shot that down. That was why I had the two of you come here instead of staying in those fancy schools of yours. I knew your mom would want you to experience life here." Charlie explained. He pulled out another picture and showed it to me. "Your mom was about eight here. Caught the biggest fish I think I have ever seen," he chuckled. I smile at my mother's shining happy face. She held a fish up that was almost bigger than her.

"I didn't know she used to come here. I certainly didn't know she fished." I said wistfully.

"Those were the days." Charlie muttered.

"Thank you, Charlie, for taking Alice and me in. I am sure it wasn't easy decision."

"No, thanks necessary, son. I am happy to do it. As a bachelor I may not be the best parent, but I will do the best I can." His voice sounded a bit rough.

"You are already doing more than my parents. You actually punished Alice. She used to getting away with murder." I chuckled.

"She reminds me a lot of your mother. Do we need to have a talk about this girl?" Charlie asked. He seemed about as uncomfortable as me.

"We are just friends, right now." I answered.

"Just remember when the time comes to wrap it." He nodded turning back to the game.

"Wrap what?" I was confused until he gave me a pointed look. "Oh. Right. I won't." I answered before grabbing my stuff and heading downstairs before I got a safe sex talk.

**F**

It was later that night when I was sitting on my bed when I heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." I heard Alice walking slowly down the steps. She curled into a ball at the foot of my bed hugging her knees.

"Edward?" she called my name. I looked up to the genuinely sad face of my sister. The one when she was actually sorry and was not trying to get her way.

"Yes, Alice." I put my book down.

"I really am sorry about earlier. I swear my intentions were good. I knew you were shy about going after her and she seemed it herself. I just thought a gentle push would work out well. I never considered the negatives." Alice apologized.

"Thank you for your apology. I will forgive you." I smiled at her. She still looked a bit upset.

"Was Bella upset?" she asked tracing an invisible design on my bedspread. I shrugged.

"I did tell her what you were up to, so I hope you apologize to her too." I told her and she immediately nodded.

"Has she been hurt before?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"I am not sure. She's not interested in any relationships. It was all I could do to talk her into being friends. She did cite that her past wasn't a good one and that is why she was like she is today, but that is all she would tell me." I still hoped she hadn't been hurt. I didn't know the details of how she came to live with the Cullens.  
"I hope not. God, I feel so stupid. I didn't even think of that being a possibility why she was so shy and didn't like the boys at school." Tears filled her eyes.

"Don't cry, Allie. I know your heart was in the right place, even if your mind was a bit warped." I smirked at her to show I wasn't mad. "On the bright side she did agree to be friends."

"But you kissed each others cheeks," Alice stated then looked sheepish.

"Spying too, Mary Alice. What am I going to do with you? Or should I say to your shoes?" I teased as I tossed a pillow in her shocked looking face.

"You wouldn't," She cried.

"Try me, butt out unless I ask for help." I shook my head at her.

"Alright, alright. I will be good. I did learn my lesson. I will even apologize to Bella on Monday." She pleaded.

"Make sure that you do." I smiled with some satisfaction. I was content for now. Bella agreeing to be friends gave me some hope the door one day being more was still open.

**A/N: Yup Miss Alice stole the truck and ditched Edward. She doesn't get away scott-free either for her stunt. **

**I know some will be upset with Bella since Edward admitted to wanting more. However, be for you judge to harshly you see her views why she is hesitant in the next chapter. To her, her reasons are very valid. Edward isn't too discouraged yet so neither should you. **

**Other notes, I am placing up a one shot up. I haven't written one before and I rarely do AH but this one came to me on a field trip with my daughter and wouldn't leave my mind until I wrote it. **

**Thank You For All Reviews.**

**F**

**F  
F  
F  
Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F  
F**

**Preview:**

"**It maybe very possible that Edward is your mate," Carlisle explained.**

"**How can that be possible? He is still human." I furrowed my brows in contemplation.**

"**It is possible," he glanced lovingly at Esme.**

"**Even it he is my mate. What am I suppose to do? If I change him I would take him from his sister. They have had already so much heartache with their parents' death. What if he doesn't even want to be vampire? How can we have any sort of relationship?" I pondered out loud. "He probably doesn't even feel anything towards me. Doesn't he deserve a chance with someone that can give him children someday and grow old with?"**

"**If you are meant to be it would work out." Esme promised me. Yes, but at what cost? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**CH. 7**

**BPOV**

I went out for a run Friday after school and I found myself absentmindedly heading in the direction of Edward's house. I slowed when I noticed a mountain lion closer to civilization than normal. It was hunting something in the woods coming towards us. From the sound of the heartbeat I knew it was a human.

That is when the wind shifted and a sweet scent hit my nose. Without a doubt I knew that the human was Edward. Reacting quickly I took the lion out, unfortunately making a bit of noise in the process.

"Hello?" I could hear Edward call out. I froze carefully so I wouldn't make any more sounds. After a few seconds he took off running back towards his house. I took care of the lion and then ran back home as well. I burst through the door and closed it before leaning up against it. My mind and emotions were still running at top speed.

"Whoa, what's chasing you?" Emmett paused his video game. He looked both amused and curious.

"I just stopped a mountain lion from killing Edward Masen." I mumbled warily.

"What?!" Rose screeched standing up from the couch. She moved quickly to block my way to the stairs. "Are you completely crazy? What if he saw you?"

"He didn't see anything," I promised. Feeling irritated. What was I suppose to let happen? The lion would've killed him. If I had smelt his fresh blood… I shuddered.

"You are too involved with this human's life." She hissed.

"What was I supposed to do, just let the lion kill him? Should I have waited until the lion attacked and he was almost dead and brought him to Carlisle to be changed? Have his sister lose him too, right after they just lost their parents?" I fought back. She was a hypocrite since she had saved Emmett from a bear.

"You wouldn't have gotten that far remember? You would've killed him yourself first?" she sneered. I felt my self snap as I flew through the air towards her. Her eyes widen in surprise just before Emmett tried to block me. But I was moving too fast to stop and sent him flying backwards into the wall since he didn't try to fight me back.

The house shook with his impact and some drywall crumbled around him.

"That is enough," Carlisle's voice raised, which it rarely did as he appeared downstairs. Esme's arms came around me almost hugging me to her.

"I am sorry, Emmett," I quickly apologized. I was a bit shocked by my own reactions.

"It is alright," he peeled himself away from the wall and some more drywall crumbled around him.

"It is not." Rose screeched. "You are trying to disrupt this family and over what? Just a human boy, who isn't worth it." I hissed again. Esme's arms tightened. I could've broken free, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"You are such a hypocritical bitch," I narrowed my eyes.

"I said enough," Carlisle stood between us speaking firmly. "Rose, go cool off. This family doesn't bring or encourage harm to humans or have you forgotten that? Bella did a good thing saving him."

Rose huffed storming off. Emmett looked torn between cleaning the mess or going after her.

"I will take care of it Emmett, it was my fault." I told him. He nodded and gave me a wink before running off after his mate. At least he wasn't mad at me.

"I am sorry, Esme. I will repair the wall. I don't know what came over me." I apologized to her.

"I know that you will. There are extra drywall pieces and paint in the garage but you will need more spackle." She gave me a brief squeeze before letting me go.

"Bella, we are proud of you for saving Edward's life. Are you sure he didn't see anything?" Carlisle asked calmly. I knew he had to ask, so I wasn't as defensive as I was with Rosalie.

"I am positive." I nodded affirmatively. "I couldn't let him get hurt." I whispered. Not sure how I could explain this connection that kept pulling me towards the boy. I never felt this before.

"You care for the boy," Esme said softly with a gentle smile. I bit my lip before nodding.

"I can't help it. I just keep feeling like I am being pulled by an invisible forced to him. It is more than just his blood. Our hands brushed and it felt like sparks went up my arm and through my entire body. I find myself thinking about him and wanting to learn more about him. I tired to ignore him, but it is like fighting gravity." I sighed.

Esme and Carlisle exchanged a knowing look and both smiled gently.

"What?" I asked exasperatedly.

"It may very possibly be that Edward is your mate," Carlisle explained.

"How can that be possible? He is still human." I furrowed my brows in contemplation.

"It is possible," he glanced lovingly at Esme.

"Even if he is my mate, what am I suppose to do? If I change him I would take him from his sister. They have already had so much heartache with their parents' death. What if he doesn't even want to be a vampire? How can we have any sort of relationship?" I pondered out loud. "He probably doesn't even feel anything towards me. Doesn't he deserve a chance with someone that can give him children someday and grow old with?"

"If you are meant to be it will work out." Esme promised me. Yes, but at what cost?

"Carlisle and I found our way back to each other. Trust me when I say after meeting Carlisle I always felt something was missing and I never felt whole again until we were reunited."

Esme had been married to an abusive husband and lost a baby before Carlisle found her again. I remained silent, so it was possible that Edward felt the connection too. I was torn what to do. Because now I was worried what leaving would do.

Sensing that I was undecided Carlisle reached and squeezed a shoulder. "We will support you with whatever you chose to do. I only ask until you are sure about having a relationship with Edward not to tell him anything about our secret. We wouldn't want to put him in danger." I nodded in agreement.

"Not everyone will support me." I gazed out the door where Rosalie left.

"Don't make your decision based on Rose. You deserve to be happy and love just as much as she does." Esme advised.

"I won't." I smiled gratefully. I had a lot to think about.

"I am going to go clear my head. When I get back I will clean up." I promised.

**F**

I ran for hours as my mind went back and forth with all the possibilities. Finally I found myself outside his house again. It was late enough that I knew that he was asleep.

I entered quietly and knelt on the floor near his bed and just watched him again.

How could've I only known him for a short bit of time and already be in love with him. I knew that instant that Carlisle said it that he was right. Edward was my mate, or at least my intended mate.

With knowing that, I wanted the best for him and that necessarily didn't mean to be with me. If he had no family or was at the brink of death than there would be no question what my answer would be. But that was not the case. I turned my head slightly and my eyes fell on a picture of him and his sister.

To change him would take him from his sister. What if he resented me for doing so? It was clear that they were close to one another. Would it be possible for me to walk away to let him live life without me? I knew that Rosalie resented being a vampire.

I was never giving the choice. But instead of resenting what I became, I embraced and tried to make the best of my life.

I was born in 1911 and grew up in Jacksonville, Florida with my mother Renée Higginbotham. My father had died in World War I. We lived just above the poverty line. My mother worked as a school teacher for the lower income area of town. Shortly before I turned sixteen she met a washed out baseball player Phil Dwyer. She went out one afternoon for a walk with him and never came home. I tried to report it to the authorities but no one could find them. They assumed that she ran off with him leaving me behind.

I knew that she would never have left me. A week later her body was found strangled and raped. At the time no charges were filed and no one sought out Phil. The authorities viewed the case as my mother had asked for it with how she was dressed. It was sickening that was how many believed it was the women's fault back then.

In the September of 1928 I had just turned seventeen. I was working in a hotel as a maid. A few days prior to my death a couple had checked in that creeped me out. Their eyes were always covered with tinted lens making it difficult to see them. The male had his blonde hair tied back and he was the one that really gave off a weird vibe. I was suspicious that he seemed to follow me around the hotel. Wherever I went he seemed to show up. I complained to the manager and was told to stop leading the man on.

One night a hurricane hit Florida hard. I had to remain at the hotel after hours since it would've been too dangerous to walk home.

I was sleeping on a cot in a storage room when I felt someone grab me. My mouth was covered too quickly for me to scream. I tried to fight but it was useless. I felt a sharp pain and it went dark.

For days it felt as if I was burning alive. I screamed but no one ever came to help me so I stopped. I thought I was dying slowly.

I was in and out of conscious when I heard two people, a man and women, arguing. They were arguing about me. The woman, Victoria, was furious that he changed me rather than finished draining me. She accused him of wanting a harem which he offered no argument. There was screaming and scuffling and a sound like metal tearing. I opened my eyes and made out two blurry figures one placed his hands on either side of the women head snapping and pulling at the same time and she let out screech.

When I finally awoke I found James, the man from the hotel, in front of me smirking. I felt different and everything appeared different too. I felt stronger than before. I was relieved than even though he grabbed me I was still wearing the clothes I was in before and they weren't torn. I had hoped that meant I was still innocent.

I remember spotting the women from the hotel, Victoria in a pile not too far from us. She was in pieces with her head lying on its side with a vacant stare. The sound of his voice still made me shudder.

"_Vicky will join us again later. She had to be punished. Once she is willing to be a good girl I will put her back together again. Or I might just have to burn her," He said._

_He stepped closer and touched my cheek his touch made my skin crawl. "I bet you are thirsty, my pet. Shall we get you a nice human?"_

"_Human," the sound of my voice startled me._

"_Yes, you're a vampire. You drink from humans now." He smirked evilly._ _I had fought not to react. I didn't think I could do that. But I just nodded, which made him smile at me. _When he had turned his back on me I struck. I grabbed his head like I saw that he had did to Victoria and I used all my strength to snap his head off. His body slumped to the floor and I quickly dismembered him. I threw his body parts in the same pile as Victoria's. A lighter had fallen out of his pants pocket. I lit them on fire and then fled the room. They had brought me to an abandoned shack in the woods. I watched until the shack burnt to the ground before I felt safe.

I traveled for days finding out that if I went into the sun my skin sparkled like it was made out of diamonds. I stayed in the woods hoping that if I stayed away from humans I wouldn't attack one.

My thirst grew worse as time went by and one day I came across some deer. I quickly attacked them, taking out the small herd. About four months after my change I found Carlisle and Esme. They took me in as their daughter. Later on Rose, then Emmett joined us.

Edward shifted in his sleep and rolled on to his side facing me, breaking me out of my thoughts. Some hair fell across his forehead and in front of his eyes. I reached out and brushed it out of the way, feeling the slight buzz around our touch.

"Bella…" he mumbled. I paused making sure he wasn't really awake. "Sorry…"

What was he sorry about? "Hair…touch…" he frowned.

Oh…He thought I was upset with him for touching my hair. I giggled silently.

"Silly boy, I am not mad at you. I am just trying to figure out what to do about you. I wonder what you would say if I told you that I loved you? Would you run thinking I was crazy?" My voice was barley above a whisper. He smiled slightly.

"Love…" he whispered back sounding contented. "My Bella…." I felt myself smile back. Maybe Esme was right. Maybe he feels it already too.

"If I told you what I was would you be scared of me? Would you want to run? Could you say good-bye to your sister and never see her again?" I whispered. He started to hum in his sleep.

I got up silently and left. I was half way home when I came across Emmett waiting for me leaning against a tree.

I paused ready to apologize yet again. I felt horrible that I threw him into a wall. It wouldn't have been like me to attack Rosalie either so I should apologize to her as well. He shook his head when he saw me and smirked.

"Didn't know you have it in you?" he snickered.  
"Em…" He waved his hand to stop me.

"I don't blame you. She was pushing your buttons and went too far, but at the same I couldn't let my two best girls get into it." I nodded.

"He calls you Bella." he stated.

"And?" I shrugged as it was no big deal.

"And I just find that interesting since I can think of only a total of four other people that do that." He answered before sighing. "We only went as far as the garage so we still heard everything. For the record, I want you to be happy too. Even if it is with a nerdy boy."

"He is not a nerd," I instantly defended him. I instantly knew I was baited when he smiled evilly.

"Yeah he is. Good runner though for a nerdy human. Does he still talk about you in his sleep?'

"I wouldn't know," I started to walk way. Thank god I couldn't blush like I did when I was human.

"Mmmhmmm, right. Just like you didn't come from there to watch him sleep again." Emmett followed close behind me.

I turned, walking backwards so I could face him. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I lied. It was only the second time I did it. It wasn't like I made it some habit of watching him at night without him knowing.

"She may not act like it but she would want you to be happy too."

"Who?" I asked. Rose has disliked me ever since I refused to help her seek revenge on her fiancé/killer. I didn't blame her for wanting revenge but I figured it was something she needed to do on her own.

"You know who. Race you back." He took off running home.

**F**

It was almost noon before I reached the home improvement store. I had spotted the familiar truck in the lot so I wasn't surprised when I ran into them inside. Though I was a bit surprised by Alice. Most humans tried to steer clear of us, but Alice was very friendly and didn't seem the least bit intimated.

After I found and made my purchase and ran into Edward again on the way out. Only to find out that his sister had ditched him. There was no way that I was going to leave him stranded so giving him a ride was not something I had to think twice about.

In fact part of me welcomed the extra time with him, even though I knew I shouldn't let myself get to close yet. He needed to eat and I was compelled to take care of him so we stopped.

I sat in silence as I waited for Edward to start to eat. I was still trying to process what Edward just told me. His sister dreams of things about the future and she has seen the two of us together. Could that be true?

"She is probably wrong about it, so I hope you don't think that I am trying to use it as a pick up line. She also had a dream that you jumped on the back of a mountain lion and bit its neck. But I chalk that up to the spicy food from the night before and the movie she chose to watch before going to bed." Edward laughed nervously but stopped suddenly when he glanced at me. He watched me uneasily.

I now believed that Alice may be gifted after all. She saw me hunting and it disturbed me slightly about how much she actually knew. She could be in danger and not even know it. "Sorry, I had no mountain lions in my diet. I am strictly vegetarian." I tried to joke about it but it failed to come out right. I had to get my act together.

"Look, Bella, I was just trying to make you laugh. Alice and I laughed at the absurdly of it earlier."

"Is she often right?" I asked quietly. If she found out in a dream about our true nature would she tell Edward before I was ready to let him know? She would be in danger from the Volturi, as well as Edward.

"She is often right, but she has been wrong too. I didn't mean for any of this to upset you," Edward seemed upset with himself and was pinching the bridge of his nose. It upset me to see him this way. I wished I could fix it. But now I had to protect Alice as well as him from my secret. Carlisle may agree to change Edward since he is my mate, but he wouldn't agree to Alice. Unless Alice already knew and then I am not sure how he would feel. I knew I should talk to him again before I told Edward anything.

"Look, Edward, you're a great guy and all…" I didn't want to make promises I couldn't keep, or lead him on and hurt him if it wasn't going to work out.

"But…" Edward already looked disheartened.

"I just don't think it is in the cards for us to be together that way. My life isn't all that easy and it would be unfair to bring you into it." My heart broke as I told him this but I knew it what was best.

"Did you just tell me it's not me, that it's you," he looked as if I just squashed his puppy. Esme was right, he was already connected to me. There would be no easy way to do this.

"It really is me. My past wasn't an easy one and it has really affected me today. It wasn't just a line." It was a warning. I wished I could tell him the truth, but this was not the place. Perhaps I should feel out Alice first. Get more of an idea of these dreams. I had to make sure she was protected too. Mate or not, I am not sure Edward would forgive me if something happened to her.

"I can understand that. Besides, Alice and I never really had a friend. Back in Chicago I had people try to be my friend based on my name and the size of my wallet. I thought it would be different here. You're first person I have enjoyed talking to. We don't have to try and be anything, but maybe we can at least be friends." His plea was quite and his eyes looked desperate as they were looking for hope. It tore at me not to be able to do that for her.

"I don't think I know how to be a good friend. It is why I keep to myself." Why couldn't my life be easier? I finally find my mate and I have to keep my distance. I wasn't sure if my resolve was strong enough.

"We could still try?" He was no longer looking at me. My heart broke further. Would being friends be enough? I could still keep some distance, but still have some time with him. Then we go to 'college' and lose touch. He might be able to move on.

"Here we are," the manager herself placed my plate in front of me.

The manger broke me from my thoughts. I watched as Edward dejectedly stabbed his horribly smelling food. I wanted to see him smile so I made my decision.

"What is your favorite color?" he looked at me startled.

"Don't friends need to know these things" I shrugged.

"Blue," he answered starting to smile his eyes drifted down and then back up. "Yours?"

"Green." I couldn't help but look him directly in the eyes. Something about them attracted me. Perhaps just the mere fact he looked into mine rather than my breasts when we spoke.

I found myself enjoying shooting questions back and forth with Edward. In what seemed to short of a time we were back at his house.

"Thank you for the ride." He thanked me and the tips of his ears were pink. It was cute.

"It made the afternoon interesting," I found myself genuinely smiling.

"Bella? I am glad you decided to be friends." He bent quickly and kissed my cheek with his warm lips. It was a sweet gesture that surprised me.

"I am glad we are friends too." I told him honestly before I started to leave. On a whim I spun back to return the gesture. I kissed his warm cheek. "Good night, Edward. See you Monday." I drove away before I did something else. The kisses might be crossing the friend boundary, but I found I didn't care.

**F**

I parked in the garage and got out. Rosalie slid out from her BMW and sat up.

"You were with him." She said in an accusingly manner.

"He had car trouble in Sequim. I gave him a ride home." I answered grabbing the container out of the trunk.

"It isn't right to change him." Rose said softly. There was no malice in her voice but her advice still bothered me.

"That is for him and me to decide not you. Are you saying you wished you didn't change Emmett?" I asked.

"Of course not. But I was being selfish. You're usually not," she said pointedly.

"Which is why I haven't decided to change him on my own. I am trying to take every factor into consideration. Like his sister and where would changing him would leave her. But in the end it's our decision and you will have to accept it." I stated.

"Don't you ever get tired of ignoring others at the school? Would it really hurt being friendly once in awhile to a few students? Sometimes I think that would look less odd than keeping to ourselves. Kids lose touch all the time when they go to college right? So if they never heard from us after graduation it wouldn't be that big of a deal."

"However, with social media these days they may try to track us down." Rose pointed out. I knew she was right.

"Is it really that wrong for me to want to be with my own mate? To be loved back like I love him." I gave her a pleading look. She bowed her head and appeared to be thinking about it. I left the garage without waiting for an answer.

**A/N: So Bella is trying to keep in account how everything affects Alice too and not just Edward. Her heart is in the right place and she means well. She doesn't view her self as a monster, so that is not the problem. No, she doesn't know about Alice's dream of the red eyed man yet. **

**Bella was changed by James. She does have her shield power. She does know she has it. It hasn't been too obvious since she has had a real need for it yet. **

**Edward will read minds. There has been subtle hints towards like know what the coach was going to ask him before he did. **

**Yes, Rose is a bitch. I am trying to keep personalities pretty much cannon with small changes. Therefore she's going to be a bit of bitch. **

**Note: Bella has only been to Edward's room twice while he has been sleeping. She doesn't make it a habit. **

**F**

**F  
F**

**Preview Alert**

**F  
F  
F**

**Preview:**

**I glanced around to see if anyone was paying attention. Mike was openly glaring at me. When he saw me looking his glare became darker.**

"**Your boyfriend is glaring again," I teased her. She huffed in annoyance.**

"**Then I will have to give him something to glare at." Bella leaned closer…**


End file.
